Witcher and the Bard
by MaidenP
Summary: A darkness lurks in the shadows and Jaskier is in love with Geralt who he thinks will never return his feelings. Can Geralt protect what he loves the most despite all the things waiting to destroy him? If you like it please leave a review :) (It doesn't show up to tag Jaskier in the characters but it's about him and Geralt ) It will be slightly AU as I will change some things
1. The beginning

I hold tight to Roach's reins and stroke my hand over his snout and try not to focus on the sounds coming from the lake. Geralt fights yet another Kikimora. There has been a surge of them in the lakes around here recently and Geralt was commissioned to kill them. A shrill snarl sounds from my left and I cringe towards Roach. The horse snorts softly and bats me with his head, in what I assume is supposed to be a comforting gesture. My hands itch to play a song on my lute, my go to when I feel anxious. Geralt bellows loudly and more splashes sound from the lake. My heart is speeding in my chest and all I want is to grab Geralt and hold him close. I want to keep him safe which when I think about it, is foolish. I mean the man towers over me and has muscles for days, while I stand at least a good foot and half shorter than him and I am spindly at best. I suppose I could be used as a distraction for Geralt to run to safety, not that he would ever do that. I close my eyes and lean against Roach, thankful for his silent comfort. The snarls finally stop with a squishy cry. I open my eyes and gasp. Geralt stalks from the lake, water running in rivulets down his muscular frame, his white hair sticking to his muddy face. His shirt clings to his chest and my breath grows shallow. What truly steals the air from my lungs is the sharp piercing yellow of his eyes, I could get lost in those swirling orbs. Geralt shakes out his shirt and pulls it up to wipe away the mud coating his pale skin and my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth. I can't stop my eyes from roaming over his chiseled stomach. Geralt grunts and I flush red when I realize he caught me staring. He narrows his eyes at me, a question clear in his eyes but I merely bustle over to hand him his cloak.

"You might want to dry off, it's cold tonight." Geralt grunts in thanks and I hurry back to Roach. I tug his reins and he follows slowly behind me. I look behind to see Geralt stripped down to his pants, his pale skin shinning in the moonlight. My cock grows hard and I mentally order it to stand down. The last thing I need is for the Witcher to find out that I'm in love with him. He would surely banish me from his side. My steps falter and my chest grows tight. I look back at Geralt and tears fill my eyes. He may never love me but just being by his side is enough for me. I shake my head and tie roach to a low hanging branch. I scout the area and find some large logs that will work perfectly for stools. I manage to drag them over and stop to catch my breath. What I wouldn't give to have even a percent of Geralt's strength. Maybe if I was stronger, better with a sword or smarter he would be more inclined to love me. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes and I clench my eyes closed to keep them at bay. My heart thuds painfully in my chest with the realization that I will never be worthy of the amazing man. A cold hand grips my jaw and I gasp. Geralt leans down towards me, his eyes clouded with what looks like worry. I snort slightly, as if he would worry over someone such as me.

"What's wrong?" His deep voice flows over me like a balm to an aching burn. I can smell his breath and his distinctly Geralt aroma. My body warms and my cock stirs in my pants. I want to wrap myself around him and just have him hold me but I quickly shake my head to dispel such thoughts. I wrap my hand around his wrist and the feel of his skin sends a flare of need through me. I gently pull his hand from my jaw and step back. I smile sadly at him and he frowns, his full lips pulled down in displeasure.

"Nothing is wrong, just ready for a warm fire and some of that stew." Geralt watches me for a beat longer, before grunting and releasing me. He opens his pack and pulls out a change of clothes. I expect him to go behind a tree like he usually does to change but instead he merely drops his pants and I almost swallow my tongue. Instead of getting dressed immediately he wrings out his wet clothing and hangs them on a branch to dry. I can't stop my eyes from trailing down his broad shoulders down to the slope of his back. His skin is littered with various scars and puckered skin. I continue on with my violation and zero in on the toned globes of his ass. My hands itch to touch his exposed flesh and I clench them into fists. His long legs and tree trunk like thighs are hairy and I long to have them wrapped around me as he takes me. I watch as he tips back a jug of fresh water, rinsing out his hair. I've never longed to be something more than what I am than now. What I wouldn't give to be the water running down his body, trailing over every slope and plane of his skin. Geralt slowly turns around and I catch sight of his cock, before I rip my gaze away and turn towards the fire pit. My cock is heavy in my pants and aching. I close my eyes and try to think of anything else than what I want most in the world. I will have to make time for myself tonight otherwise I will get no sleep.

...

Geralt's POV:

Hm. That is most interesting. Even in the dark with only the moon as light, I can see the blush gracing Jaskier's face. He stands stiffly by the fire pit, his back hunched and a pained expression twisting his lips. I take the moment to trace down his body. His lean, lithe build tugs at my heart and I ache to hold him close, to keep him safe always. His dark brown hair blows slightly in the cool night air and my fingers twitch. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through the silky strands, particularly while I take him from behind. I have caught the occasional glimpse of his compact body while he bathed and ever since I can't rid myself of the image of him beneath me, begging me to take him. We have traveled together for some time now and I thought that over time his presence would annoy me, but it is very much the opposite. I look forward to each day with Jaskier by my side, his sweet voice singing bards about my adventures. He has even managed to drag out parts of myself that I long thought to be dead. He has made me realize that I am still capable of love, more to the point that I am capable of loving him. He stirs feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness in me, that sometimes it is hard to hide them from my companion, especially when some bar inhabitant thinks to make a move on him. It was difficult not to smash the drunks face into the table when he thought to place his hands on Jaskier's ass the other night. Roach snorts and bats me with his head, pulling me from my debauch thoughts of Jaskier. I look over at him and see that he looks more relaxed than he was earlier, as he pokes at the fire. I quickly pull on my fresh clothes and move to sit beside him. He smiles shyly at me and hands me a bowl. Our fingers brush together and he jumps as if electrocuted.

"Are you sure your alright?" My voice is but a whisper but Jaskier quickly nods, a pretty red blush staining his cheeks. We eat in silence, which for Jaskier is quite a feat. He sneaks the occasional glance at me but I pretend not to notice. I want to push for him to tell me what is bothering him so that I may fix it for him but I hold my tongue. He will come to me in his own time. Jaskier rinses out his bowl and I do the same. He stretches and his shirt lifts from his stomach. His may not be flat muscle like my stomach but the sight still arouses me. The slight curve of his stomach, the smooth skin begging for my hands to caress.

"I'm going to go to bed." Jaskier moves to his bundle of bedding before stopping. He looks over his shoulder at me, his grey eyes shinning. "Sweet dreams Geralt." I want to grab him in my arms and have him sleep in my bedding with me but I merely grunt and nod. Jaskier smiles slightly before laying down and closing his eyes. I unroll my bundle and do the same. Sleep finally takes me and when I dream, it is of Jaskier telling me that he loves me.

...

I wake to the sounds of rustling coming from the treeline and I grab for my sword. I lay still, listening for more sounds. A faint moan reaches my ears and I sniff the air. I can smell Roach's musky odor, Jaskier's sweet scent lingering from where his bundle was with mine, the ashes from the low burning fire pit and something else. I sniff again, taking a deeper pull of the air around me and my cocks swells. The unfamiliar scent tantalizes my senses and I groan quietly. Jaskier is aroused and from the sounds of it, he is taking care of himself. I silently slip from my bedding and stalk around the trees. I lean flat against the bark and peek around the edge of it. Jaskier stands a few yards away, his pants by his ankles as he works his cock. I watch as his ass flexes and he surges on the balls of his feet. He throws his head back and moans beautifully. I can see sweat trail down his taut neck and I lick my lips, imagining the taste on my tongue. Jaskier jerks his shoulder faster, his strokes becoming harder and his moans louder. I beg silently for him to turn so that I may look as he comes and I get my request. I say a silent thanks to the heavens and my heart thuds in my chest. Jaskier's cock is like his body, small and compact but it is gorgeous. The shaft is a pale pink color with small veins running around the sides of it. His head is a large mushroom shape and it flares as he strokes faster. Liquid seeps from his slit and I yearn to have a taste, to run my tongue over every bump and vein in his shaft. He is the perfect size to fit in my mouth. Jaskier gasps and squeals. Seed spurts from his slit and shoots in the air before him. His scent is even stronger and I palm my cock through my pants. I want nothing more than to push him to his knees and mount him, to love him so thoroughly he will never think of another lover again. My lips twist down in a frown. I fear that my actions would be unwanted, for who would want a Witcher to be their lover. He jerks once more and my eyes widen.

"Yesss Geralt!" Jaskier hisses my name as the last of his orgasm rushes through him and I stand there, stunned. Jaskier wipes his hands off on some leaves and I snap out of my trance. I quickly head back to my bedding and I slow my breathing just as Jaskier comes back to camp. He stops by my side for a moment before going to his own bedding. Once his breathing evens out, I sit up and look at him. Is it possible he can feel something for me besides just companionship? My lips curve into a devious smile and sleep comes easier to me.


	2. Rivals?

Jaskier's POV:

I clench my hands tighter and close my eyes as we move over the bumpy road. Roach snorts and flicks his ears as we move slowly towards town. Geralt sits behind me, his muscular arms on either side of me as he holds Roach's reins. I sigh quietly and wish that he was holding me because he wanted to, not just to make sure that I don't fall off Roach. Roach dips into a slight curve in the road and I fall back against Geralt. I breathe in his scent and linger against his chest. My heart yearns for him and I indulge it for a moment. I take one more nose full of his intoxicating aroma and pull away before I give in to temptation and throw my arms around him. Geralt is silent behind me and I take a peek over my shoulder. His eyes smolder with heat and I quickly look away. I shiver involuntarily and Geralt's arms tighten around me. I can feel him against my back and my cock hardens. I close my eyes and envision being with Geralt.

..

The sun is starting to go down in the sky when we finally reach the village. Geralt jumps down first and I move to follow when he grabs me around the waist and hoists me off Roach's back. He sits me down in front of him and I lean back to look at his face. He looks down at me with a soft expression on his face, his hands lingering on my hips. I lean forward as he leans down, our faces mere inches apart. I can feel myself getting lost in his yellow eyes and I watch him as he leans closer to my lips. His warm breath brushes across my lips and I flush. His eyes flare with desire and I flick my tongue out to wet my lips. Just as I muster up the courage to kiss him, we hear a shrill giggle and I jump away from him. Geralt growls softly and we look up to see Ciri flying from the inn, Yennefer following at a slower pace. Ciri plows into me, nearly knocking me over and I wrap my arms around her. She squeezes me tightly and I brush a kiss to her hair. She leans back and I smile at her. She has grown much in the years that I've known her. Despite being a girl of fourteen she crackles with power. She wiggles out of my arms and throws herself at Geralt. He smiles sweetly at the girl and my heart stutters in my chest. I look back at Yennefer and she flashes me an uncertain smile. We haven't always been on the best of terms but she has proven to be an ally and possibly a friend. She also cares for Ciri as if she were here own so it's hard to completely hate her. I smile at her in return and her grin widens. She reaches out to clasp my arm in greeting before moving on to Geralt. Her eyes trail over his body and I have to fight the urge to stake my claim. It's not like I truly have a claim to the beautiful Witcher anyways. Why would he want a plain bard like me when he could have an enchanting sorceress like Yennefer. I am merely his traveling companion. My mood sours and I pull my saddle bag from Roach.

"I'm going to go check us in. I will see you all tonight." Geralt moves from Yennefer and Ciri and reaches out to grasp my wrist. I flit away from him and smile sadly. Geralt frowns but thankfully doesn't try to touch me again. I lose all ability of thought when he touches me. Ciri bounds over to me and burrows into my side. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and smile. She chatters in my ear as we make our way into the inn. I look over my shoulder and my stomach sinks. Geralt has his arms wrapped around Yennefer and she rests her head on his shoulder, her face relaxed. I turn away from the intimate scene and square my shoulders. I can't spend the rest of my life pinning away for a man who will never love me. Perhaps it is time for me spread my wings and finally give away my virginity, instead of holding on to it for Geralt. The thought doesn't make me feel any better but what other choice do I have. I must tamper down my desires for the Witcher if I plan to continue on with him.

...

Geralt's POV:

We almost kissed. Jaskier was so close and I couldn't resist the temptation to finally sample his lush lips for myself. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin and the slight tremble of his body from where I clasped his hips. My body aches to have him, to love him and to possess him in every way possible. His grey eyes burned with emotion and I could feel myself getting lost in the shimmering orbs. I almost had him when Ciri and Yennefer came bounding out of the inn. They broke the moment and Jaskier practically threw himself from me. I growl in frustration and reach for him again when Ciri throws herself at him. He gathers the thin girl in his arms and smiles lovingly down at her. My heart speds in my chest and I smile at the sight. Despite what else may being going on between us, he truly cares for my child surprise. I'm thrust from my obsession when Ciri throws herself at me. I catch her and hug her tight. She sighs in happiness and burrows close. I can feel Jaskier's eyes on us and I smile even bigger. I peek open my eyes to see him smile at Yennefer and she clasps his arm in greeting. I release Ciri and nod at Yennefer. She reaches me and looks me up and down, looking for wounds no doubt. I look over at Jaskier and he looks heartbroken. He mumbles some excuse about checking us in and I break free from Ciri and Yennefer and reach out for his wrist. He stumbles away from me and my lips curl back in a snarl. My man- yes he **IS** my man- is hurting for some reason unknown and I have to do something to make him smile again. I'm about to sling him over my shoulder to carry him off when I feel Yennefer and Ciri close behind me. I take a deep breath and let him move away from me. Ciri squeezes my arm before rushing over to Jaskier. He tucks her under his arm and they enter the inn.

"You love him." Yennefer tilts her head to the side and her lips quirk up in a semi smile. I figure there is no point in lying to her so I merely nod. Every day just cements the love I feel for Jaskier and every day I want nothing more than to claim him for my own.

"I do, though I fear it can never be." My heart breaks a little and I look at off to the side. She doesn't say anything, she just wraps her arms around me and I soak up her comfort. I know Jaskier feels something for me, even if it is just purely on a physical level. Maybe if I can get him to explore that he will come to love me as well. It's time for me to stop fiddling around my feelings and finally do something about them.


	3. Mistakes

Jaskier see's Yennefer and Geralt in an intimate setting and gets the wrong idea. Will Geralt stop him before he makes a huge mistake?

Jaskier's POV:

I strum my lute and sing a slow romantic song to the crowd gathered in the bar and steal the occasional glimpse of my gorgeous Witcher. My fingers stumble over a cord and I hurry to hide my slip. No matter what I so desperately wish, Geralt is not my Witcher and never will be. He drinks with Yennefer and Ciri sits between them, her eyes roaming over a book of spells and enchantments. She told me Yennefer is helping her to control and master her magic. Geralt senses my gaze burning a hole in him and he turns his yellow eyes onto me. I blush and quickly turn my attention to a handsome young knight who stopped in for a tankard of ale. I sing the ballad and he smiles at me, revealing rows of nicely shaped, white teeth. He is fair looking with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. If I close my eyes I could imagine the man beside me with shinning white hair and glowing yellow eyes. He also seems to be quite strapping, at least what I can see under his armor. I smile back, despite my heart yearning for another. He reaches out and places his hand on my knee. I'm strumming out the last key to my song when a thud sounds from the table in front of us. I look over to see Yennefer whispering harshly to Geralt, as he fumes. His yellow eyes are narrowed and a snarl curls his lips, his hand clenched into a fist. She grips his elbow and pulls him back down from his half crouch. The knight beside me trails his hand up my thigh and I look down at him. He isn't bad on the eyes and he looks healthy. Perhaps I have found the man to give my first time to. Geralt throws his chair back and stalks out of the bar, Yennefer close on his heels. I look at Ciri and she smiles apologetically at me.

"Let me buy you an ale beautiful." The knight's voice purrs in my ear and I let him pull me away. Maybe ale will help me get over my nerves and sadness of my first time not being with the man I love.

...

Geralt's POV:

I shove open the doors and stalk into the stables, Yennefer follows close behind. Rage fills my mind and I send a fist through the wood of an empty stall. My knuckles pop and the skin splits, blood seeping over my fingers. Yennefer stands silent by the doors, her arms crossed over her chest as she watches my fit of anger. Roach snorts in the stall by her and she reaches out to brush her hand over his snout.

"Are you done?" Mild amusement coats her words and I grunt. She pulls me over to the benches and sits down. She tugs on my arm and I plop down beside her. She holds my hand and runs her sparking fingers over the broken skin. I watch as it slowly knits back together and the bones heal. I grunt my thanks and her violet eyes scrutinize me. I avoid her gaze and she sighs before donning her gloves.

"You can't just beat up anyone that shows an interest in him Geralt." I grunt and she rolls her eyes. She smacks my arm and I turn to glare at her.

"I'm serious Geralt! If you won't claim Jaskier than someone else will. He deserves happiness." I narrow my eyes at her and she smiles briefly.

"I didn't know you two were so close." Yennefer ignores the sarcasm in my voice and shrugs.

"I've realized that I haven't always treated Jaskier as I should and I'm trying to make amends for that." I study her and despite her attitude she actually seems sincere. I grunt, softer this time and she pats my hand.

"I know we had a fling once upon a time and I've moved past it. I want you to have happiness as well." Her voice is softer now, her expression less harsh and more hopeful. I manage a small smile and pat her knee. Despite everything that has happened between us, I am happy to have her as a friend.

"Thank you Yen." Yennefer settles against my shoulder and I lean my head to hers. She tells me how Ciri's schooling has strengthened her control over her magic and I grunt here and there to let her know I'm listening. Yennefer has taken over a sort of mothering role for Ciri and I am pleased that they have each other.

"Do you think he would truly welcome my advances?" I interrupt the comfortable silence and Yennefer sighs.

"I do. The boy is quite taken with you." I snort and Yennefer bumps my shoulder with hers.

"You are a catch Geralt of Rivia. Any person would be lucky to have you." Yennefer's words hit me deep inside but still doubt gnaws at my heart. How can I expect a beautiful, sweet man like Jaskier to love an unruly beast slayer like me? Yennefer settles on my shoulder again and I close my eyes as I think about Jaskier.

...

Jaskier's POV:

I step outside for a breath of fresh air and to secretly look for Geralt. He stormed out of the bar earlier with Yennefer and we haven't seen them since. The dark seed in my heart whispers to me that they are probably having sex but I shake my head to dispel such horrid thoughts. I hold the carrots I bought from the bar keeper to give to Roach and make my way to the stable. I notice the doors are slightly askew, as if a storm came through them. I move to push them aside when the trail end of a conversation floats through. They speak to low for me to make out the words but I recognize Yennefer and Geralt's voices. I peek through the slit and cover my mouth, as my heart cracks just a bit more. I'm not sure how much more it can take before it just finally shatters all together. Yennefer sits beside Geralt, her head resting on his shoulder and their hands clasped together. I watch as he lays his head on hers and closes his eyes. I grip the carrots in my hands and quietly back away from the stables. I push back into the bar and shove them into my bag. Ciri watches me with a worried expression but before she can ask, the knight from before slides in beside me.

"How about you play a private song, just for me?" His eyes gleam with lust and he trails his hand up my thigh, briefly grazing my cock through my pants. I gulp down my ale and before I can think better of it, I nod. The knight grins and grips my jaw with his other hand. He tilts my face up and crushes his mouth to mine. I close my eyes and think of Geralt. The knight forces his tongue in my mouth and I rip my lips from his. He grins at me and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. A delicate hand grips my tunic and I look down at Ciri.

"Perhaps you should wait for Geralt to come back. He won't be happy to find you disappeared." Her eyes are wide as if urging me to realize something. The ale burns in my stomach and my mind becomes fuzzy. I feel lighter and more carefree than I was earlier. I smile at her and untangle her fingers from my tunic.

"I'm sure he is busy with Yennefer. He won't even notice." The words are sour in my mouth so I turn to the knight and let him kiss me again, this time allowing his tongue to invade my mouth. Ciri grunts and rubs her eyes as if frustrated and I let the knight pull me towards the stairs. I look back at the doors and my feet stumble on the stairs. The knight grins at me and palms my ass. I can feel his cock through his pants and the alcohol inside me makes me flush with arousal. Perhaps this will be easier than I thought. He steers me towards his room and the stairwell spins. I grab onto the knight to steady myself and he shoves me face first against the wall, thrusting his cock against my ass.

"Can't wait to take it up the ass, can you?" He rasps in my ear and I close my eyes. He pulls me into his room and closes the door behind us. No going back now.


	4. Dreams

Geralt has to stop Jaskier before he makes a huge mistake. Will Jaskier finally hear the words he yearns most for?

There is a subject of ignored consent that may be upsetting to some readers. If your not comfortable with that please feel free to skip this chapter.

-MaidenP

Geralt's POV:

I'm almost done rubbing down Roach's back when Ciri flies through the stable doors. They smack against the walls, startling Yennefer from her nap. She rushes through the rows of stalls until she finds us. I drop Roach's brush into my saddle bag and wipe my hands on my leathers.

"Geralt! You have to come quick!" Ciri grabs my arm and starts tugging me. Yennefer rubs the sleep from her eyes and moves to my side.

"What's going on Ciri?" The thin girl continues tugging on my arm and I allow her to pull me towards the doors.

"Jaskier is drunk and that knight took him upstairs. You have to stop him!" My heart skips a beat and I stand frozen in spot. Yennefer pushes me forward and I quickly move with Ciri.

"It could be harmless Geralt." Yennefer's lips twist with uncertainty and she hurries us along.

"It's not! He was kissing Jaskier." Jealousy rips through me and I see red. How dare that scum take advantage of my sweet bard. I'll cut off his cock and feed it to the dogs. Yennefer, sensing my mood change, quickly rushes ahead of me to the inn. Ciri follows close behind me, her face twisted with worry. I grab the back of her cloak and push her to a chair.

"You will stay here." Ciri opens her mouth to protest but stops when she see's my face. She mutely nods and sits in the chair. Yennefer is waiting for me by the stairs and I want to command her to stay down here with Ciri but it might be best to have someone else around to stop me from killing the knight. She waves for me to go ahead of her and I stalk like a predator hunting its prey, up the stairs. We stop outside the door and I can hear muffled voices inside. I press my ear to the door and my vision flashes red.

"No, wait I-I don't want to do this anymore." Jaskier stutters as he often does when he's nervous.

"You know you want it silly bard. I'll make it so good for you." I can hear shuffling and then Jaskier yells in panic. I push Yennefer away and lift my leg. The door buckles easily under the force of my boot and it tears from the hinges, crashing against the wall across from me.

...

Jaskier's POV:

The knight shoves me to the bed, his hands plucking and pulling my clothes from my body. My head swims and the room around me spins. My stomach clenches and I close my eyes. When I open them again I see Geralt's face before it morphs back into the knights. Once I'm naked, he pushes from me to shuck off his armor and then his shirt. My skin pebbles in the cool night air and I reach out to find my clothes. The haze of alcohol clears a little, making me realize I don't want to do this anymore. I'm not ready to move on and give away my virginity, even if Geralt will never have me. I grip my shirt in my fist and move from the bed. The knight see's me and pushes me back down to the bed. My legs give easily and I tumble head first into the bedding. I try to push up but the alcohol coursing through my body makes me weak. The knight pushes his naked body down on top of me and panic sets in.

"No, wait I-I don't want to do this anymore." I stutter and try to push up. The knight merely presses down harder and I feel his cock slide between my legs.

"You know you want it silly bard. I'll make it so good for you." He presses closer to me and nudges my hole with his wet cock. I yelp in panic and bunch up my legs to buck him off. I hear a splitting crash and then the knight is flung from me. I lift up my head to see him crash into the wall and a very large, very pissed off Witcher glares at him. Geralt barks for Yennefer and she hurries to my side. She pulls her cloak from her shoulders and drapes it over me, covering my nudity. Geralt lifts the knight up by his throat and slams him against the wall.

"You think to touch what is mine? To abuse him?!" My head swims and I slump against Yennefer. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close. She smells like lavender and I tuck in close to her. The knight spits in Geralt's face, his lips curling into a smug grin.

"Please. That whore wanted it. I was merely giving him what he was panting after." I open my mouth to protest but Yennefer shushes me and tucks me close again.

"He said no. You ignored his consent." Geralt doesn't even wipe the spittle from his face. He stares down the knight as he begins to realize the deep shit he's in. He cowers slightly, his lower lip wobbling. He see's me looking and sneers at me.

"You want the pathetic bitch, you can have him." Geralt snarls at the insult and I close my eyes just as I hear the sickening crunch of bone breaking. The knight howls in pain and Geralt drops him to the ground. He delivers a swift kick to his crotch and the knight whimpers.

"If I see you again, I'll rip your cock off and make you eat it. Take my generosity and leave. Now." The knight quickly gathers up his clothes and scurries from the room. A cool hand touches my jaw and I look up at Geralt. He watches me with worried eyes and I can't stop myself from jumping into his arms. He gathers me close and holds me tight to him.

"I'm going to go make sure that knight took the chance to save his own life." Yennefer discretely leaves us alone and waves her hand, pulling the door back to the hinges. She closes it softly behind her and Geralt carries us to the bed. He pulls me into his lap and I curl into him. He strokes my hair and I bury my face in his neck, breathing in his calming scent. He rubs soothing circles on my back and I wish that Yennefer's cloak was gone so that I could feel his hand on my skin.

"Are you alright?" Geralt whispers in my ear and I shiver. He wraps his arms tighter around me and I sigh happily. I could die now and be happy. I nod after a moment, my panic finally ebbing. When I felt his cock about to enter me, I was so scared. I realized I couldn't let anyone take what is meant only for Geralt. I lean back to look at Geralt and lick my lips. His eyes follow my tongue and my breath hitches when I feel him grow hard under me.

"Thank you for saving me." The alcohol still burning in my veins gives me courage and I lean forward to brush my lips to his. Geralt sits as still as a statue and I start to panic when he doesn't kiss me back. I go to pull away when he grips the back of my head and crushes his lips to mine. I loop my arms around him and open without hesitation for his tongue. He slicks inside my mouth and I moan at his taste. My cock aches painfully under the cloak and I reach down to pull it away from my body. Geralt trails kisses along my jaw before dropping down to lick a line down my sweaty throat. He hums and laps at my skin. I can feel his cock through his leathers and I push myself against it.

"Jaskier, wait." Geralt pants in my ear, but I can't stop. This is everything I've ever wanted. I thrust my cock against his leather clad one and moan like a beast in heat. My skin feels on fire and my blood roars in my ears. Geralt grips my hips, halting my movement and tears fill my eyes. I sag against him and cry out.

"Please Geralt! Let me have this one fantasy. I swear I'll be good from now on but let me have this dream." Geralt looks at me, confusion on his face and I wrap myself around him. Geralt kisses me softly, his thumbs brushing away my tears.

"Please." I beg quietly, my sobs slowing. Geralt groans and throws me into the bedding. He rips Yennefer's cloak from my body and his yellow eyes trail down my form, before stopping on my swollen cock. It aches like a bitch and I reach down to tug at it, trying to find release. Geralt smacks my hand away with a soft growl and replaces it with his own hand. His calloused hand encases my cock and my hips surge up from the bedding. He squeezes and strokes with a firm grip and I nearly weep with relief. He strokes up and down in a steady pace, twisting his wrist and squeezing at the tip. He flicks my slit with his nail and I squeal. My skin is slick with sweat and my hair sticks to my forehead. I look down to see Geralt looking up with blazing eyes, before sucking the tip of my cock into his mouth. I throw my head back and gasp, the air leaving my lungs. He suctions his cheeks, his mouth like a silken furnace around me. He continues to stroke the base of my cock while his mouth drives me crazy. I thrust my hips in time with his strokes and I feel the tingle in my spine. My balls draw up tight and I yell his name, my voice hoarse. I sag against the bedding, my body spent. Geralt continues to suckle, his tongue laving gentle lashes to my sensitive flesh. I slip out of his mouth and he crawls up to lay beside me. I roll over to snuggle in his arms and he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you Jaskier." Dream Geralt says the words that I long most to hear and my heart cracks just a little more. What I wouldn't give to have them be real. I burrow closer to him and kiss his neck. I lean back and smile sleepily at him.

"Best dream ever." I close my eyes and promptly pass out.

...

Geralt's POV:

Fuck. Did he say dream? Fuck, fuck, fuck! He thinks it was a dream. When I kissed him I could taste the ale on his tongue but I didn't think it was so much that he would believe he is dreaming. He feels amazing in my arms and I hug him tighter. I told him I love him and he thinks it's all a dream. I sucked his cock like I was born to do it and he thinks that was a dream as well.

"Fuck." The word rings through the quiet room and I look down at the gorgeous bundle in my arms. He tasted like the finest wine and food mixed in one and my mouth yearns to have him again. My cock aches in my leathers and it begs for me wake him up so that we may continue where we stopped but I ignore it. He thinks it was all a dream. Will he be angry when he wakes up? Will he think I took advantage of him? I close my eyes and bury my face in his hair. We need to have a talk and soon, but for now I will hold him close.

"Fuck." I shake my head and kiss his face. He sleeps like a babe in my arms. I roll and pull him with me, he sprawls over my chest and I consider how to go about telling him what happened tonight. We stay like that until I see the sun rising through the window. I silently slip from the bedding and make my way downstairs. Yennefer sits at a table with Ciri as they eat their morning meal. Ciri smiles at me before continuing with her reading. Yennefer raises an eyebrow at me and I grunt.

"He thinks last night was a dream." Yennefer frowns and tsks. She pats my hand in sympathy and I look towards the stairs. I need to tell him when he's fully awake about my feelings and soon.


	5. Is tonight the night?

With some helpful advice with Jaskier finally tell Geralt how he feels? Read on to find out!

Jaskier's POV:

I ride behind Geralt on Roach and ponder. It's been a week since I almost made a huge mistake with the knight at the inn and I still feel mortified. Geralt came in just in time and saved me with Yennefer and it took me nearly a full two days to be able to look either of them in the eye. I took over at her, atop her own horse with Ciri behind her, and smile slightly. She was so nice to me afterwards, asking how I was feeling. Ciri catches my gaze and smiles at me. Roach steps in a dip in the road and I flail. I grab onto Geralt's hips to settle myself before realizing where they are. I pull my hands away quickly and look down, my face hot. Geralt merely grunts, before reaching behind to grab my hand. He pulls my arm around his waist and holds it there.

"Hold on tight. I don't want you falling off." His words come out in a harsh whisper and I hesitate before he grunts at me again. I quickly slid my other arm around his waist and snuggle against his back. Geralt relaxes and pats my hands. I stare at his back curiously. He seems almost happy that I'm holding on to him. Yennefer looks over at us and smiles slightly. I blush and tuck my face against his shoulder. I press my face close to his hair and take a small sniff. Geralt always smells so good. Like leather and sandalwood. My heart patters happily in my chest and I can't stop the grin from spreading over my lips. Geralt squints, looking off into the distance. He pulls on Roach's reins to pull him to a stop and looks around our surroundings. He motions for Yennefer to follow and leads us into an outcrop of trees with lush looking grass. He jumps down and holds out his arms for me. I hesitate and he narrows his eyes at me. I sigh and let him wrap me in his arms once again. Not like it's really a hardship but I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take. Geralt starts pulling our supplies from Roach and I move to help Ciri pull her bag down.

"I'm glad we're traveling together, even if it's only temporary." I carry Ciri's pack for her and sit it beside the fire pit Yennefer is in the process of assembling. I smile shyly at her and she grins at me. Geralt ties Roach to a low branch and scans our surroundings. He pulls his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

"I'm going to find us some dinner. Stay here with Jaskier." Ciri pouts but does as she's told. Yennefer stands up and brushes the dirt from her hands. She pats Ciri's shoulder and follows Geralt into the treeline. I start dumping our supplies from the large pack and Ciri laughs quietly. I huff in frustration and sit by the fire pit. I scrape the flint together and small sparks fly. I try again but still no fire. I try again but manage to snag my finger with the flint and I yelp. Ciri moves to my side and grabs the flint from me.

"Okay Jaskier. Spill." She stares at me and I sigh heavily, sitting back on my rump. Ciri scrapes the flint and a small fire finally manages to catch. Ciri leans down and blows softly on the little flame and adds dung chips to help it get going. She wipes her hands off and sits beside me in the dirt. She squints at me in her best Geralt impersonation. I snort and wave my hand at her.

"It is merely adult woes my sweet Ciri. Nothing for you to worry over." Ciri scowls and bumps me with her shoulder.

"I'm almost fifteen. I'm not a child." I nod and pat her arm in agreement. She shrugs my hand away and punches me softly in the arm.

"I know it's about you and Geralt. You're in love with him." My mouth falls open in shock and I stare at her. She smirks at me and rolls her shoulders.

"Don't even try to deny it. Anyone with eyes can see you are completely smitten with him." She waggles her finger at me and I look away. My face burns with shame and embarrassment. I thought I had been more discreet with my affections.

"It doesn't matter. Geralt doesn't see me that way. I'm merely his traveling companion." Ciri shakes her head and traces circles in the dirt with the tip of her boot.

"You should tell him. You might be surprised." Ciri grins coyly, as if she has a secret and I look up at the darkening sky. Could she be right? Is there a slight chance that Geralt could feel something for me as well? The sun fades over the hills, the orange and yellow stripes beautiful against the darkness of the night sky. We sit in silence as I ponder her words. Ciri jumps from the ground and runs for the treeline. Geralt and Yennefer stalk out, rabbits clutched in his hand and a small bird slung over his shoulder. Ciri wraps her arms around Yennefer's waist in a hug and Yennefer smiles sweetly at the girl. Geralt lays the kills by the fire and looks over at me. His yellow eyes are full of warmth and he smiles uncertainly at me. I smile brightly back at him and he grins openly at me. I watch as he starts to dress the kills and poke absently at the fire. Perhaps Ciri is correct. Maybe it's time for me to tell Geralt of my feelings. I nudge his foot with my boot and he looks over at me.

"Can we take a walk after dinner, just the two of us? I need to talk to you." Geralt frowns slightly before grunting and turning back to the rabbits. My stomach clenches but I resolve myself. I will tell Geralt tonight that I love him and take whatever comes next.

...

Geralt's POV:

I chew my food slowly and listen as Ciri regales us all with a tale of her last hunt against a Nadir. I look at Yennefer with disapproval and she merely rolls her eyes. I sigh and take another bite. As much as I don't like it, Ciri is growing up and she must learn how to hunt monsters and use her powers. Jaskier nods along and laughs when she throws her hands up in the air, exclaiming how wild the creature was. He notices me looking at him and smiles shyly at me. I quirk a small smile back at him and he turns his attention back to Ciri. He wants to go for a walk after dinner tonight to talk. I don't fear anything but not knowing what he wants to say does rattle my nerves a bit. Ciri finishes her story and yawns sleepily. Yennefer offers her hand and pulls Ciri to her feet. She grins at us in passing and we say our good nights. Jaskier taps his fingers nervously on his thigh as I bank the fire. He stands abruptly and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Meet me by the tree lines when your done. I'm going to go for a short walk." He bounds off without waiting for a reply and I watch as he hurries away. Yennefer comes back for her pack and bumps my shoulder with hers. I scowl at her and she chuckles.

"Tonight's your chance. Don't blow it Geralt." She sashays away and I grunt at her. I wipe my hands off and set off in search of Jaskier.


	6. Finally

Jaskier finally confesses his feelings to Geralt

Geralt's POV:

I lurk in the shadows and watch as Jaskier paces back and forth. He runs his hands through his hair and talks quietly to himself. He berates himself and I smile when he trips over a root and has to catch himself. He is always so clumsy and it's amusing to watch him. I step out from the shadows and lean against a tree, watching as he continues to pace, unaware of my presence.

"You have to tell him Jaskier! Even if it means you have to stop traveling with him." I push away from the tree, a frown on my lips. Jaskier might leave? I move into the clearing and clear my throat. Jaskier spins around and yelps in surprise. A smile tugs at my lips before I school my expression. Jaskier places his hand on his chest and takes a deep breath.

"Gods Geralt, you almost scared me half to death." I grunt and move into the clearing beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jaskier blushes and looks down at his feet. He fiddles with the buttons on his vest and I wait. He finally looks up at me and takes a deep breath. He squares his shoulders and determination shines in his eyes.

"You may not like what I have to say Geralt but it needs to be said." I cross my arms and nod for him to continue.

"We've traveled together for some time and I've come to realize that things have changed." Jaskier pauses and tilts his head back. The light filtering in from between the tree branches, shines down upon him and he looks radiant. I long to hold him close and to feel his heart beat beneath my lips.

"What are you trying to say Jaskier?" If it was anyone else I would be stirring with impatience, but this is Jaskier, the man I love. Jaskier shakes his head as if clearing unpleasant thoughts. He looks down at his feet and mumbles something so quietly that even I can't understand it.

"What did you say? Your mumbling." Jaskier throws his hands in the air and huffs in annoyance.

"I said I love you for gods sake!" Jaskier flushes a deep red and quickly looks away. I gape at him, my mouth hanging open. I blink and repeat his words in my head. Jaskier loves me? Jaskier..loves..me? Extreme elation slams into me and I stagger back slightly under the force of it. My heart quickens and I stare wide-eyed at him.

"You know what, forget I said anything! This was a huge misunderstanding." Jaskier tries to move past me, but I grip his wrist. Jaskier refuses to look at me. I tug on his wrist and pull him closer. He looks down at his boots and I tap his chin. He finally tilts his face up and tears shine in his eyes. My heart hurts to see such sorrow shining in their depths. I lean down close to his face and his breath quickens.

"I love you to Jaskier." I crush my lips to his and he throws his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his waist and mold his body to mine. Our tongues slick together in a heated embrace and I groan at his taste. How I've longed to have him in my arms. We kiss fiercely, our teeth clashing together. Jaskier clings to me and I hold him so tight, I can feel his body tremble against mine. I grip the back of his neck and deepen the kiss, our mouths fusing together. I reach down to grip his ass in my hand and Jaskier jumps to wrap his legs around me. I press him against the tree as we continue to make love with our tongues. I can feel his cock through his pants and it jabs against my stomach. He rolls his hips and presses harder against me. I reach inside his pants and palm his ass. I swallow his sounds of pleasure and he wiggles closer to me. I pull away from his hungry lips and fill my lungs with air. Jaskier leans back against the tree and pants for breath. His lips shine in the moonlight and they are puffy from the force of my kisses. Jaskier tries to pull me back but I shake my head. He whines low in his throat and pouts.

"We shouldn't get carried away out here." Jaskier reaches up to kiss me and I allow myself to be dragged into another heated battle for dominance. I reluctantly pull away and Jaskier groans and thumps his head back against the tree.

"Please Geralt? I've waited so long." Jaskier pouts and peers up at me with fiery eyes. I place a soft kiss to his lips and let him slide down my body. Our cocks brush together and a bolt of desire trails down my spine. Jaskier wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my chest.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." He sounds so sad. I tighten my arms around him and pepper small kisses along his throat and jaw. He squirms and lets out a sweet giggle.

"You are not dreaming Jaskier. I love you." He sniffles and wipes the tears trailing over his cheeks. I cup his face and brush my lips across his face, gathering up the falling wetness. He beams at me and I can't help but smiling back. He radiates happiness and my heart fills with love for him. I step back and grip his hand in mine.

"Tonight, you will sleep in my bedding with me. I want to hold you." Jaskier blushes and ducks his head. I press my forehead to his and he releases a sigh.

"Just holding?" He peeks at me and I chuckle.

"Just holding." Jaskier pouts and I pull him with me back to camp.

...

Jaskier's POV:

I settle in Geralt's bedding and he rolls over to wrap me in his arms. I snuggle deep into his embrace and bury my face in his shoulder. My heart is full of happiness and I finally feel at peace. Geralt loves me. I almost can't believe it. If he hadn't kissed me the way he did, I would think I was dreaming. Geralt tugs softly on my hair and I lean back to look at him. His yellow eyes assess me with warmth and I smile sweetly at him. He leans down to kiss me and I hum in pleasure. I'll never get tired of his kisses.

"I love you Jaskier." I will also never tire of hearing those sweet words. I kiss his jaw and snuggle closer.

"I love you Geralt." Everything finally feels right again in the universe. I close my eyes and fall asleep to the gentle motion of Geralt's hand on my back.

...

A shadow lurks in the darkness, watching, waiting, planning. Geralt of Rivia will suffer and now his weakness is known.


	7. Rot

Geralt and Yennefer investigate a pile of corpses. What's going on? Keep reading to find out!

I hope everyone is staying in and staying safe. I'm the circulation librarian at our library so I'm considered an unessential employee and we've been closed for a few weeks now and all I've been doing is plotting chapters and writing outside in this beautiful weather :)

Much love,

MaidenP

I ride behind Geralt, my arms wrapped tight around his waist and bury my face in his back. Ciri keeps shooting me sly grins while Yennefer stares straight ahead, a smirk playing on her lovely lips. Roach ambles on at a gentle pace before Geralt pulls him to a stop. He blocks the sun from his face and scouts out ahead of us, his yellow eyes flitting from one spot to the next. A screech sounds above us and we see buzzards circling the air before landing a few yards ahead. Geralt frowns and slides off Roach. I go to follow and he holds up his hand.

"I want to come with." Geralt hands me the reins and I see Yennefer help Ciri slide behind me onto Roach.

"Stay here with Ciri. Stay vigil." I open my mouth to protest, to tell him I can do what I please, when my mouth is suddenly busy. Geralt fists my vest and pulls me down to crush his lips to mine. My brain short circuits and I find myself lost for speech. Geralt pulls away and grins at me, his tongue slicking out to wet his lips. He pats my jaw and I slide back into place, a dreamy smile on my face. Ciri snorts behind me and I glare playfully at her. Yennefer pats Ciri on the leg and gives her a stern look. Ciri sighs and nods her head, sharing some unheard conversation with Yennefer. Geralt hooks his sword to his back and motions for Yennefer to follow him. I grab his strap and he turns towards me.

"I love you." Geralt's face breaks into a heart stopping beautiful smile. He strokes my jaw and nods before following after Yennefer. Ciri leans against my back and I pat her hand. She props her chin on my shoulder and watches them go into the thicket.

"What do you think it is?" Ciri's breath tickles the hairs by my ear and I scratch my nose.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Geralt wouldn't risk leaving us if he felt there was an immediate threat." Ciri nods and begins to chatter my ear off about a pretty serving girl they met a few weeks ago. I look over my shoulder at her and she shrugs.

"I don't decide to like someone just on their gender Jaskier. I like someone despite that." I can understand that. I motion for her to continue with her story and she launches back into an exciting tale of how she saved her from some drunker patron. I look towards the thicket, praying for Geralt to return soon.

...

Geralt's POV:

Buzzards circle a pile of corpses before screeching and flying back into the air, our presence scaring them away for the time being. Yennefer crouches next to the bodies and waves her hand over them, black smoke spilling out of them. I keep an eye on our surrounding as she works her magic. I sniff the air around us but all I can smell is the rot of the corpses. I do detect a hint of magic that isn't Yennefer's. This magic has the stench of malice. Yennefer hums quietly while she works, her hands moving quickly. I can sense a powerful presence was here not long ago but I don't recognize anything about their signature. Yennefer sighs and stands up, dusting her hands off before sliding her gloves back on.

"What happened here Yen?" She looks around us, her violet eyes searching for something.

"The bodies may no longer be alive but they can still give me some clue about what happened. There is an evil magic here that drained these people of their life force." Yennefer looks down at the body of a women, her stomach distended with child. She grits her teeth and turns away from them.

"There's a village up head. Lets stop there for the night and ask around. Maybe someone will know something." Yennefer brushes the dirt from her skirt and heads back towards the thicket separating us from Jaskier and Ciri. I freeze and tilt my head towards the trees. I narrow my eyes. Someone is watching us. Yennefer pauses and looks over her shoulder at me. Her eyes shine with fury and she hisses at me to hurry up. I pretend not to notice and walk steadily towards Yennefer. I don't want to alert whoever did this horrendous event, that I know they are watching us. We move through the thicket and find Jaskier and Ciri thumb wrestling, their attention completely absorbed in the game. I grab Roach's reins and Jaskier startles, spinning around to gape at me.

"You must keep better vigil Jaskier. I could have been a monster." Jaskier flushes and looks down in shame at my scolding. I sigh and help Ciri down. Yennefer helps her onto their horse and scolds her quietly about being better alert. I know her scolding comes from a place of concern, just like mine does. Jaskier moves back on the saddle and I slide my boot into the stirrup and sling my leg over. Jaskier looks down at his hands and I turn halfway to look at him.

"I only chastise you to make sure you stay safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Jaskier." He perks up and smiles timidly at me. I grip his jaw and slant my mouth over his. Our tongues brush together in a sweet kiss and I release his jaw with a soft sigh. Jaskier wraps his arms tight around my waist and plasters his body to my back. I pick up his hand a brush a small kiss to his knuckles.

"So what happened?" Jaskier murmurs quietly by my ear. I look over at Ciri and she chatters loudly to Yennefer and Yennefer looks at me, giving one small shake of her head. I lean back towards Jaskier and lower my voice.

"I'll tell you later tonight. We don't want to scare Ciri if it turns out to be nothing." Jaskier nods and snuggles closer to me. Truth is I'm not even sure what's going on, but if the twisting unease swirling in my stomach is any indication, it isn't good. I don't say that to Jaskier though, I must show him that I can be the strength he needs. He rests his head on my shoulder and sings quietly to me, his lovely voice like a balm to my nerves.


	8. Grave Hag

Geralt and Yennefer go on the hunt for a monster plaguing a village. But is it the monster they are searching for?

The sun has set behind us and the village is quiet, the crunch of Roach's hooves mixed with our breathing create an eerie atmosphere. Yennefer and Geralt share a look, and Geralt signals for her to follow us as we stop in front of a tavern/inn. Geralt slides down and holds his hands out for me. I smile gratefully and melt into his arms. He holds me close for a moment before releasing me with a soft kiss to my lips. I'll never tire of the affection Geralt shows me. I look around the darkened square, the empty stalls and deserted streets ominous. I press closer to Geralt and he rubs his hand down my arm. I lean against him, thankful for the silent comfort. We tie our horses to the post and a short pudgy man peeks his head out and brightens when he see's us. He shoves the door of the tavern open and rushes over to us. He looks Yennefer up and down and licks his lips before settling on Geralt.

"Welcome mighty Witcher! You are just the sort of man we need." He spreads his hands out in a welcoming gesture and grins lasciviously at Yennefer. She scowls at him and he quickly looks back at us. Geralt merely grunts and the man wipes sweat from his brow.

"I am the mayor of this fine village and I offer a handsome reward." Geralt stands menacingly, his arms crossed over his chest as he surveys the small village.

"For what?" The mayor putters nervously beside us and pulls a wanted poster from his vest.

"A monster is plaguing our lands, stealing people away and feasting on their flesh." A screech sounds from a nearby alley and the mayor jumps and mops at his slick forehead. He motions toward the door and we follow him into the tavern. People are gathered inside, their faces ashen with fear. A little girl pokes her head out from behind her mothers skirts and I smile at her. She waves her hand hesitantly before ducking under.

"I'm offering a large sum of coin to the Witcher who can bring me its head." He hands Geralt the flyer. Yennefer pushes closer to skim it while Ciri moves to my side. She bumps me with her bony hip and I pinch her side. She grins at me and the mayor narrows his eyes at us. Geralt looks at Yennefer and she nods once.

"Where has it been spotted?" The women with the little girl pushes forward and her hands tremble.

"It was last seen on my farm. It stopped to feed." Her voice wavers and she grips her skirt in her hands. Her shoulders shake with her tears and the little girl wraps her arms around her mother.

"What kind of monster is it?" Yennefer studies the drawing on the flyer but it looks as if it was drawn by a child. She frowns and hands it to Geralt and he stuffs it into his vest. The mayor looks to the women and she holds her daughter close.

"It had long limbs, ragged hair and spikes protruding from its back. It struck out with its long tongue and blinded my son." Her body spasms with the force of her grief and the little girl tries to console her.

"What happened next?" Yennefer's voice is soft, almost gentle as she kneels by the women.

"It pounced on him and started to rip him apart." The women's breath catches and she sobs. Yennefer touches her shoulder and she jumps, turning her tear strained face up. "My husband told us to hide while he tried to help our son. It ate him next." She folds in on herself and wails her anguish. Yennefer looks at Geralt and he nods.

"We'll take the contract. Have our reward ready for when we return." The mayor releases a sharp breath and nods quickly. Yennefer motions Ciri to her side.

"We also require rooms and food for the night." She pins her striking eyes on the mayor and he stammers.

"O-of course sorceress!" Yennefer smiles at him, her teeth sharp in the candlelight. She and Ciri exit the tavern to retrieve their things and I follow Geralt to Roach. He pulls our belongings from his saddlebag and sits them by my feet. I watch as he hooks his sword to his belt and slings his bow over his shoulder.

"I want to come with." Geralt pauses and looks at me, his yellow eyes vibrant in the shadows. He shakes his head and hands me my lute. I pull the strap over my head and fold my arms in what I hope is a convincing stance.

"I'm serious Geralt." He grunts and pinches the bridge of his nose. He tosses his bag aside and grabs my shoulders.

"I need you to stay here Jaskier. Keep an eye on Ciri and stay safe. Please." I've never heard Geralt say please before and I'm stunned into silence. He squeezes my shoulders, waiting for my answer. I nod mutely and he smiles.

"Thank you love." He pulls me close and kisses my forehead. I wrap my arms around his waist and breath in his scent.

"Just promise to be careful." Geralt grunts and I hold him tighter.

...

Geralt's POV:

Yennefer rides behind me on Roach, her hands held out. She closes her eyes and searches for a trace of the monster we're hunting. She murmurs quietly to herself as she casts and her hands glow faintly in the darkness. I pull Roach to a stop by the women's farmhouse and hold out a hand for Yennefer. Her hand is like a flame in my palm from her magic but I shake it off. She pulls her hood off and surveys the farm. Puddles of blood lead a grim trail to the goat pen. Mutilated bodies are splattered all around, their limbs thrown every which way. I kneel and scoop a glob of slime from a foot. The scent lingering to it is rancid, the stench of evil. Yennefer hovers over a small body, its torso shredded. She kneels down and brushes her fingers over it. I tilt my nose to the sky and search for the trail the monster undoubtedly left. The smell of graveyard dirt and rotted flesh assault me and I rub my nose.

"It's a grave hag. Why it has taken to hunting the living, I'm uncertain." Yennefer hums quietly to herself and the little boy's body glows before fading. She catches my look and wipes her hands off before sliding her gloves back on.

"I said a blessing for his soul." Yennefer has and always will have a soft spot for children. I nod and she moves to my side.

"I agree that all the signs point towards a grave hag but that doesn't explain what happened to those people outside the village." I grunt and scan the woods. Those bodies were devoid of any life essence. A grave hag isn't capable of doing something like that. Most likely those people are from this village and the mayor counts them as the ones taken by the monster.

"Whoever did that must have known there was a grave hag here. They planned to blame it on the monster." Yennefer twists a lock of hair, her sign of uncertainty.

"I agree. But one problem at a time, we have to deal with the grave hag first." I help Yennefer onto Roach and I pull him towards the woods, after the scent of death and despair.

...

Jaskier's POV:

Ciri consoled the grieving mother and she's finally fallen asleep. The little girl plays a game of cards with me as I try to distract her from the events going on. She is a bright little lass and she chuckles when I pretend to lose my cards. Ciri smiles at us and tells her it's time for bed. She walks her to her mother's room and tucks her in. The other people of the town gather in the tavern, various blankets and bedding laid out for them as they check out for the night. Ciri and I wait by a flickering candle, her sharpening her weapons and me humming a new tune, as we wait for Yennefer and Geralt to return. Writing music helps with my nerves and if I had to guess I would say sharpening her weapons helps Ciri with hers. A horse whinnies from outside and I push from the table, hurrying to peek outside. I recognize Roach's familiar bridle and shove open the door. I stop short when I see Yennefer jump down while Geralt leans heavily against Roach's neck. She reaches up and helps him down. He falls against her and she grunts from his weight.

"Yen! what happened?!" Ciri is close behind me. I loop his other arm over my shoulder and we drag him into the tavern. The mayor bustles over and wrings his hands.

"Is he dead? What about the monster?" He hovers, blocking our way to a room. I need to lay Geralt down and look at his wounds.

"Move! Otherwise you'll be next." I snarl at him and he steps back, allowing us to drag Geralt upstairs. Yennefer and I manage to lay him on the bedding and she pulls out her pouch of herbs.

"What happened?" Ciri hovers by the door, her face pale.

"We tracked down the grave hag but she managed to blind Geralt. Tried to rip his fucking throat out." She grits her teeth and mashes the herbs in her mortar and says a quiet incantation. I pull his overcoat and vest off and gasp. His chest is riddled with gashes and lacerations, vivid bruises already starting to blossom. His throat is raw, chunks of skin torn open. Thankfully it looks as if the bleeding has stopped. Yennefer snaps for a bowl and water and Ciri rushes off to fetch it. Geralt is covered in filth and gore and he smells absolutely vile but I want nothing more than to hold him in my arms. Tears sting at my eyes, I try to blink them away, not wanting to look weak in front of Yennefer. Ciri hands the water and cloth to me and I wash the ragged flesh gently, trying not to hurt him. Once the area is cleaned of dirt and sludge, Yennefer smears her medicine over the raw skin and says one last blessing.

"That should take care of the worst of his injuries but he will need to be washed and bandaged. I have faith you will handle that Jaskier?" I nod and Yennefer clasps my shoulder. Ciri hugs me tight and places a small kiss to Geralt's nose, before following Yennefer out. She closes the door softly behind them and I burst into tears. I pull the rest of his clothes off as I clean him. He doesn't move, his body still as if dead. Once he is cleaned as well as possible, given that I had to sponge bathe him, I put paste on his various cuts and gashes. I bandage his deeper lacerations and wring the water from his white hair. He sleeps deep, his chest rising with air.

"Oh Geralt. I told you to be careful." I admonish him softly, not wanting to disturb his rest. I strip off my own soiled clothes and crawl in the bedding beside him, our naked flesh pressed together. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. I fall asleep to the soothing thump thump thump.


	9. Morning Sweetness

Geralt and Jaskier have some morning fun and Geralt ponders on what the future will hold.

Geralt's POV:

The sunlight filtering in through the tattered curtains spear my eyelids and I wince. I try to turn over but a small, warm body is nestled tightly to my side. I peek through heavy lids to see Jaskier clinging to me, his dark hair mussed. I brush a stray lock from his eyes and he stirs, shifting closer to me. I finally notice we're both naked when his cock presses into my thigh, the silken tip hard. My own cock takes notice, standing tall and pointing towards the ceiling as if searching for Jaskier's warmth. I wrap my arm around Jaskier, tugging him closer, our skin sticking together in the most delicious way. I lean down and wince, the skin at my throat aching. My fingers scrape against a soft bandage and last night comes rushing back. The grave hag, Yennefer in danger and stepping in the path of the monsters dangerous tongue. I sag against the bedding, my strength not fully recovered. Jaskier shifts and blinks sleepily. He yawns and burrows deeper into my chest. He presses against my bruises and cuts but I don't mind, just having him in my arms is the best of medicines. I run my fingers through his tangled hair and he sits up with a slight gasp.

"Geralt! Your awake." His grey eyes are misty and he sniffles quietly. I cup his face and he leans into my touch, his lips brushing my calloused palm.

"Of course. Someone has to keep an eye on you." Jaskier snorts and pinches my nipple. I yelp and he snickers. I've never had my nipple pinched before but my cock certainly seems to enjoy it. Jaskier notices the eager fucker and he licks his lips.

"Someone is feeling better." His voice is a breathy whisper and I grin. My body still aches from last night but I won't let that stop me from showing my little lover just how much I want him. I trail my hand over my abs, tracing the line of hair down to my cock. Jaskier watches with bated breath and groans when I grip the base of my cock. I rub it leisurely and his eyes follow every stroke.

"I wouldn't say I'm all better." Jaskier nods and his tongue pokes out between his plush lips. My cock aches like a bitch and I want nothing more than to bend him over and love him so deep and hard he won't be able to sit right for a week. I want him to feel me every time he wiggles that cute ass. Alas my body is battered and I won't be able to love him the way we both so desire, at least not yet. I tighten my grip and tug hard on my tip. Come glistens at my slit and he leans down to lick it up with his tongue. I groan and lean back against the pillows. I scoot further back in the bedding and pat his thigh.

"Climb on. I can't give you what we both so desperately want right now, but I can get us both off." Jaskier's lusty eyes disappear and he looks at me with a somber expression.

"I don't want to push you if your still hurting Geralt. I'm content to snuggle." I snort with amusement and Jaskier scowls at me.

"If you don't climb your sweet little ass on my lap right this moment, I'll fling you to this bed and get myself off, injuries be damned." Jaskier's eyes grow heated and he smirks at me, swinging his leg over and settling on my lap. His cock stands plump, jutting against mine as he settles. I don't waste any time, grabbing both of our cocks in my hand and stroking fast. Our cocks slide together, the precome acting as lubricant for our sensitive flesh. I flick my wrist and tighten my grip when I get closer to our tips. Jaskier leans back, his head thrown back in pleasure, the curve of his neck a tantalizing sight. I reach up with my other hand and grip his throat, my fingers tightening when he takes a stuttered breath.

"Feels so good Geralt." My spine tingles and my balls are tight. I flick his slit with my nail and Jaskier shudders above me, his skin slick with sweat. I tug him down and he eagerly kisses me, his tongue filling my mouth. I kiss him deep, my tongue flicking and tasting every crevice of his mouth. I release his throat and caress his chest, stopping to pinch his nipple. He grunts and I feel the warm splatter of his release on my hand. Jaskier moans in my mouth and I swallow the sounds.

"You feel so good against my cock Jaskier. I can't wait to finally be inside you." Jaskier pants against my lips. I tighten my grip almost to the point of pain and Jaskier yelps, his cock sensitive. I give one last jerk and spurt on our cocks. I continue to leisurely stroke until Jaskier whines and pulls away. He collapses on my chest and I stroke his back with my clean hand.

"Hmm thank you Geralt." Jaskier purrs like a newborn kitten, his eyes hazy with arousal.

"No thanks necessary love. I do need to clean my hand though." Jaskier sits up and grabs my hand. He flicks his tongue over my fingers, licking up the remnants of our joint release. The sight is more arousing than anything I've ever seen. My cock tries to plump, the poor thing always willing, even if the rest of my body isn't. He cleans my fingers and grins at me, his eyes shinning with mischief. I cup his face and trace the outline of his lips.

"So perfect. You continue to delight me." Jaskier preens at my compliments and smiles. He snuggles against my chest and I trace the bumps of his spine.

"I love you Geralt. I was so scared last night." His voice cracks and I hold him tighter.

"I know love. I'm sorry I frightened you." Jaskier looks at me, his eyes wet with tears. He leans down and kisses me softly, as if afraid to break this moment.

"I know you're a Witcher and its literally in your DNA to fight monsters, but please do try to show more concern for your own wellbeing." Jaskier strokes my hair and gazes at me with such love and devotion that my chest grows tight. My words get stuck in my throat and all I can do is nod. Jaskier smiles sadly and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I'll just have to make sure that you take care of yourself." He nods, resolute. I laugh and wrap my arms around him, crushing him to my chest.

"Yes love, keep a very close eye on me." Jaskier giggles softly and I brush a kiss to his hair.

"I love you Jaskier." He sighs happily and presses feather light kisses to my chest.

"M'tired Geralt." He mumbles sleepily and I shush him.

"Go back to sleep love, we have some time yet before we have to leave." Jaskier nods and falls asleep in my arms. I stare at the ceiling, unable to silence my thoughts and stroke the soft skin at the small of his back. Jaskier brings such light to my dark existence and never did I think I would have that. I always thought I would die like any other Witcher, getting slow with age and failing to kill a monster, but now I see myself growing old with Jaskier by my side. Fierce longing steals my breath and I hold him tighter. He snorts in his sleep and mumbles my name. I smile and press a kiss to his hand.

"No matter what Jaskier, I will make sure we get our happily ever after." I hold my love tight, and dream about our future.

...

POV:

The grave hag lays dead, its body hacked apart by that damned Witcher's blade. I kick its severed head and spit in disgust. It couldn't even kill that bitch Yennefer. I close my eyes and search for Geralt. I'll just have to keep watching and waiting. After all I've waited all these years for my revenge and I will have it.


	10. Poison

Jaskier is summoned away in the middle of the night. What's going on?

My legs are getting a bit stiff so I walk between Roach and Yennefer's filly as I strum my lute. Geralt smiles down at me before scouting ahead, the dirt kicking up from Roach's hooves making a small dust cloud. Ciri sings along with my tune and Yennefer quirks a small grin. The strings sound a lovely melody and Ciri giggles when I call Geralt a spry wolf. Geralt leads us to a small clearing, the wind blowing through the fields and creating a welcome reprieve from the heat of the evening. The sun is starting to set and Geralt suggests we stop here for the night and camp. Ciri dumps her bag to the ground and plops down beside it, pulling her book of spells from her satchel.

"You need to set out your bedding Ciri before it gets much darker." Yennefer unrolls her own bedding, pausing to scold Ciri. The girl rolls her eyes but obeys, rolling out her furs before falling gracelessly into them. Yennefer rubs her forehead and shakes her head. She grimaces at me and I shrug, unsure how to deal with teenagers myself. I pull Geralt's bedding and mine from Roach's saddle and place them together. I feel my face turn red when Yennefer chuckles quietly. Geralt returns with three rabbits slung over his arm and grins when he sees the placements of our furs. He winks at me and I duck my head shyly. I shouldn't feel embarrassed or shy anymore but it's hard. He drops to his knees and begins skinning the rabbits, sending me sly grins now and then. His eyes shine with hunger and I don't think it's for the rabbits. Yennefer lights the makeshift fire pit and we settle around it as the meat roasts.

"Play us another song Jaskier while the food cooks." Ciri sits with her knees pulled up to her chest and leans against Yennefer, a wide smile on her round face. Yennefer reads quietly from a book and nods when Ciri bumps her shoulder. Geralt leans over to kiss my jaw, before resuming sharpening his sword. I pull my lute from my satchel and gently strum the strings. I play a gentle ballad of star-crossed lovers, of the tribulations they've faced, the heartache that nearly destroyed them. Ciri drops her head to Yennefer's shoulder and closes her eyes, losing herself in the sweet music. Yennefer closes her book and runs her fingers through Ciri's hair, her violet eyes shinning with warmth. Geralt hums along with my voice, having heard me sing the song to him while he recovered at the inn. I finish the ballad on a happy note. Ciri opens her eyes and smiles at me, her teeth bright in the darkness.

"That was lovely Jaskier, thank you." I look over to see Geralt staring at me, his yellow eyes filled with love. After we've picked the bones clean of the delicious meat, I snuggle under our furs, plastering myself to Geralt. Yennefer tucks Ciri in and slides underneath her own furs. She mouths goodnight to us and rolls over, her quiet snores soon following. Since we're sleeping in an open field tonight, I can clearly see the stars twinkling in the black sky. Geralt caresses the soft skin at the nape of my neck and I place small kisses to the curve of his jaw. He stares at the night sky with a pensive look on his chiseled features.

"Coin for your thought?" I poke Geralt's side and he huffs, amused. He rolls, tucking my chin under his head and I sprawl out on his chest. I toy with the wolf emblem on his chain and he traces the line of my spine.

"Just can't believe I'm here with you. I never thought in a million years I could find a love like this." I hesitate to voice my next words, unsure if I can keep the slight bitterness from my voice.

"You never felt this way about Yennefer?" I whisper, not wanting Yennefer or Ciri to overhear our conversation. Geralt grunts and stops rubbing my back. I still, my heart thumping with fear that I've messed up. Geralt rolls to his side, turning to face me.

"What I had with Yennefer can't even compare to what I have with you Jaskier. You hold my heart and you alone have the power to destroy it." Tears sting at me eyes and I hastily blink trying to keep them from spilling. Geralt pulls me closer, our noses bumping together.

"I love you Jaskier, and I will slay any monster, cross any sea as long as it meant that you would always be by my side." I sniffle as the tears spill free. Geralt wipes them away, his hands warm and gentle. He brushes small kisses along my face and I giggle softly when he tickles my jaw.

"I love you Geralt. As long as you'll have me, I'll be by your side." Geralt gazes at me, his eyes tender. He cups my jaw and kisses me sweetly on the lips. He pulls me closer and I fall asleep to the rise and fall of his chest beneath me.

...

A faint angelic tinkling rings in my ears and I pull away from Geralt, rolling to my back. I pull the bedding over my ears, trying to block out the enticing melody but it just sounds louder in my head. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Geralt sleeps soundly sprawled on his back, his arms slung wide. He is a tempting sight and I move to cuddle back into his embrace. The song rings in my head, louder than before and my body jerks, as if needing to follow the music. My heart urges me to crawl back in beside Geralt but the music overrides it, forcing my body to move out of the bedding and away from Geralt. My mind grows fuzzy and I stumble away from our campsite. The trees and foliage thicken as I move into the forest. A light shines from between the trees and I push away branches to see a shimmering pool of water. My feet pull me closer to the sparkling oasis and the sounds twinkle like a thousand bells in my head. A man steps from the pools, his glistening body seeming to shift from human to a creäture with fins and a tail. He curls his finger beckoning me closer. I wade slowly into the water and tilt my head. The man smiles at me, his eyes unfocused. My heart races in my chest and some of the fog clears from my mind. I turn away from the handsome man and look around. How did I get here? Where is Geralt? A shadowed figure lurks in the trees and I squint, trying to see who it is. The man holds up his hand and grips my chin. His skin swirls and shifts as if under a glamour of sorts.

"Welcome Jaskier." The mans voice is laced with a shadow of sound, as if someone else is speaking at the same time. I shake my head, trying to gather my thoughts. The man grins at me and pulls me closer. The music shrills in my head, chasing away all thoughts. My mind is blank except for the man before me, his face filling every available space.

"I need you to do me a favor my darling. It is very important and only you can do it." The voice is a whisper in my head and I lean forward, craving it. The man chuckles and leans down to kiss my cheek. His scent is addicting and I surge forward, needing more of him. He pats my face and holds me at arm's length.

"Anything, I'll do anything you wish." The words tumble from my mouth but I don't recognize them. My heart aches in my chest and an image appears in my mind as if conjured directly from it. A white maned man with striking yellow eyes smiles at me and I pull away from the stranger in front of me. I blink slowly, some of the haze leaving my mind.

"Where am I? Where's Geralt?" The stranger snarls and grips my jaw, his nails digging in my flesh. He leans close, his breath ghosting over my parted lips.

"You are nowhere and everywhere my darling one. Listen closely for I have a task for you." I grab the strangers arms and try to push away. He tightens his grip and crushes his mouth to mine. I'm immediately assaulted by his taste and my mind empties, all thought evaporating except for the deep gnawing ache to please him. I can't remember who I am or what I'm doing here. All I know is I need to please this beautiful man before me. The stranger wraps me in his arms and my body grows lax in his embrace. My eyes droop and I lean closer, his scent intoxicating.

"Anything master." The stranger grins at me, fangs slipping out to skim at my throat. He sinks his teeth in my skin and an agonizing burn spreads through my veins. The fog is gone and I scream inside my mind, urging my body to listen and pull away from this demon. The poison burns my skin and boils my blood and yet I lay complacent in his arms as he spills his venom into my body. The fire raging in my blood burns away any competent thought and I slump forward, my mind once again empty. My subconscious is fading and I struggle to stay alert. The monster holding smiles at me, my blood dripping from his lips. His eyes are dull and empty as if under someone else's control.

"The task I have for you little darling, is to kill Geralt of Rivia." It's no longer the mans voice I hear in my head but the shadowy whisper from before.

__'No way in the seven hells will I hurt Geralt!'__ I scream in my mind at the shadow but all I hear back is a dark chuckle. I feel an excruciating force and everything goes black. The last thing I hear is a ghostly snort.

__'Geralt!'__ I try to scream for him but my lips don't move, my body no longer mine to command.

...

Geralt's POV:

I surge out of the furs, my heart hammering in my chest and sweat trickling down my neck. My senses are on high alert and I grip my sword, looking for the threat . Yennefer stirs in her bedding, her hair sticking up in all directions. She looks at me curiously and I shake my head. I look down and snort. Jaskier is curled in a ball, his hands tucked under his head like a babe. I lean down and place a kiss to his throat. A bump draws my attention and I pull the collar of his tunic down, seeing a faint pink bump on his smooth skin. I trace it and he stirs.

"Geralt?" He sits up and grins sleepily at me. He rubs his eyes and stretches, covering his mouth when he yawns.

"Did you sleep well?" I brush his sleep tousled hair and he frowns.

"I feel like something bad happened in a dream but I can't remember what." His nose scrunches up and he rubs his forehead. I kiss the tip of his nose and he smiles at me.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Try not to let it worry you." Jaskier nods and rubs his eyes. I slide from our furs and start to gather up our belongings. I stop to tease Ciri about her hair and she screeches and smacks my arm.

...

Jaskier's POV:

My mind is a blank and it aches like I drank a barrel of ale. I've never felt this terrible, not even when I had that drinking contest when I was eighteen. I watch as Geralt teases Ciri and she smacks his arm. He grabs her in a headlock and ruffles her already tangled hair. My heart aches like its broken and I feel sick. I scrub my hand over my sticky face and stumble to my feet. Unease swirls in my stomach but I'm not sure from what.

"Jaskier! Come have some breakfast." I plaster a smile on my face and hurry over to Yennefer. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it as long as I have Geralt by my side.


	11. Passions

Jaskier plans to finally seduce Geralt and what better way than a sudsy warm bath.

The wind blows through the trees making the leaves rustle and I look up as a bird flies past, it's chirping a welcome sound from the harshness that we've left. I scratch absently at the bite on my neck and laugh as Ciri makes faces at Roach. She pets his mane and he snorts, nudging her hand with his nose. Geralt sits by Yennefer and catches my eyes. He smiles at me and my chest warms. The fatigue I've been plagued with has finally subsided and I'm starting to feel more like my old self. I still catch concerned looks from both Geralt and Yennefer but I've become almost a pro at hiding my symptoms. I polish off the rest of my lunch and Ciri bounds over to me, excitement making it hard for her to stay still.

"I'm so glad we'll be staying in an inn tonight. I need a bath." She lifts her armpit and takes a small sniff. I wave my hand in front of me and pinch my nose. She snorts and punches my shoulder.

"Like your any better. I'm surprised Geralt can stand to sleep next to you." Her nose wrinkles and she looks at Geralt. His white hair is tangled with dirt and grime and his face is streaked with sweat and dust from the road.

"Actually I'm not all that surprised. He's pretty smelly as well." I shrug and stuff the rest of my sandwich in my mouth. I happen to like Geralt's natural scent. It does something to me and I find myself hard with just the briefest brush of his body against mine. I don't voice my thoughts to Ciri but I'm also excited that we're staying at an inn tonight. I have plans to finally get what we've both so desperately been craving. I close my eyes and imagine how the night will go, Geralt on top of me, our bodies finally locked together in the sweetest way. I catch a sniff of my skin and wince. I definitely need a bath though.

...

The barmaid is finishing filling the tub with steaming water and she pushes her ass back, looking coyly over her shoulder at me. She's not hideous but unfortunately for her the only firm ass I want to grab is sitting across from us eating a cinnamon pastry. He doesn't tell anymore lest it shake his badass persona but he has a sweet tooth. I look over at Geralt and he quirks a brow, amusement twisting his lips. The barmaid turns around and bumps into my groin. She giggles and pretends to stumble closer.

"Oops. I'm so clumsy." She pushes against me and her lips brush against my ear. "Come to my room tonight if you want a wild ride." She winks at me and throws a glowering glare at Geralt. She sashays out the door, her wide hips twirling in what I assume is supposed to be a tantalizing manner. Geralt huffs and slides the lock through the hole, sealing us off from the rest of the inn.

"Well. She certainly put it all out there." Geralt crosses his arms and grins at me, his teeth sharp.

"As if I would be interested in a barmaid when I have you right here." Geralt stalks towards me, his steps purposeful. I back up and my legs hit the tub. He grins down at me and his yellow eyes glint with want.

"I've been waiting to have you all to myself for days." Geralt captures my lips in a searing kiss and I cling to his shoulders. He forces his tongue past my lips and I moan. I enjoy the gentle lashing from his tongue for a few moments before I remember my plan to seduce Geralt. I release him and step away, putting some space between us. Geralt frowns and reaches for me again. I sidestep him and he growls softly, his eyes narrowing. I shuck my clothes off, my skin pebbling from the cool air trickling in through the window. Geralt watches me with a predatory grin. I lean over the basin and rinse the grime from my skin.

"I thought we could take a bath together tonight." I brush away the water clinging to my collarbone and Geralt swallows. He rips his jacket off, almost tearing the buttons in his haste. He shrugs off his vest and he stands bare-chested in the flickering candlelight and I sigh dreamily. His torso is littered with various scars and jagged flesh and yet he is the most delectable creäture I've ever seen. He shoves his leathers down his legs and kicks them aside. His cock stands tall, the veined shaft pulsating with blood. I curl my finger, beckoning him closer. His long legs eat up the space between us and he towers over me, his eyes trailing over every dip and curve of my body.

"I want us to enjoy a nice clean bath. Lean down and I'll rinse your hair." Geralt leans over the basin and I pour the warm water over the tangles, running my fingers through them. Geralt hums and presses closer to me. I can smell the earthy scent of his skin mixed with the spicy aroma of his sweat and my cock grows heavy. Geralt stands and wrings out his hair, the water clinging to his milky skin. I watch as water trails in rivulets down his chest and I almost swallow my tongue. Candles flicker around the room, their sweet scent perfuming the air and I push him towards the steaming tub. I step over the lip and sink beneath the sweet-smelling swirls. I beckon him closer and he stumbles a little when his foot catches on the rug in his haste. I giggle quietly and a faint flush stains his cheeks. He slips into the steaming water and groans.

"Feels good right?" Geralt nods and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to soak his hair. I grab the soap I bought from the inn keepers wife and straddle Geralt. He opens his eyes and grins lazily at me, his hands stroking my hips. I pour a small amount of the buttery smelling soap into my palm and slowly work my fingers through his hair. He leans his head forward and rests his cheek on my shoulder. His hands brush against my back and I place a small kiss to the shell of his ear.

"Smells good." Geralt's husky murmur is like a shot of liquid lust. My cock bobs under the murky water and I can feel his poking into my stomach. Who knew the simple act of washing someones hair could be so erotic, though if I'm being completely honest I imagine it's because that someone is Geralt. No matter what the man does I always seem to be in a constant state of need around him. His fingers tease and stroke my slick skin and I press closer, our cocks bumping together. Bubbles float around us from the soap and I pull away before I lose all sense of thought. Geralt grunts and reaches for me but I waggle my finger at him.

"Dunk you head so I can rinse your hair." He sighs in exasperation but does as told, his hair sticking to his face when he resurfaces. His yellow eyes glint in the darkness and my breath catches. He gazes at me with barely restrained desire, his face a hard mask of lust. He grabs my hips and pulls me onto his lap. The water swirls around us and I rock my hips slowly. Geralt tangles his fingers in my hair and tugs. I get the hint and lean down to meet his lips. He is ferocious in his claiming and I slick my tongue over his lips. His hands wander down my sides, stopping to cup my ass and knead the sensitive flesh. I pull away with a short gasp and he quickly latches on to my throat, sucking and biting.

"Geralt." His name leaves my lips as a breathless whisper and his pupils dilate. I lose myself in the sensation of his lips on my flesh, his hands teasing and stroking my fevered skin.

..

Geralt's POV:

Jaskier writhes in my arms, his cock bobbing in the water and his head thrown back in bliss. He is a sight to behold and I ache to possess him. A pretty flush spreads from the creamy skin of his throat down to the gentle slope of his chest. I follow the stain with my fingers and he shudders. His pretty little cock calls to me and I reach under the water to grip it gently in my fist. Jaskier hisses and lifts his hips. I fist his cock and slowly stroke up and down, pulling the skin tight. His eyes are slits as he watches the movement of my hand and his lips twist.

"Gods Geralt." He huffs and lifts his hips higher, the tip of his cock breaching the water. His skin glistens so beautifully and I can't help getting another taste. I latch onto his collarbone and suck the delicate flesh. I sink my teeth in and he yelps, his cock pulsating in my grip. I grin and bite down harder, the taste of his blood filling my mouth. Jaskier thrusts into my fist and moans. It would seem my little love likes a bit of pain with his pleasure. I tighten my grip and move my hand faster on his cock, the water allowing for a smooth stroke. I rub the smooth, hairless plain of his chest and twist his puckered nipple. He gasps and stiffens in my arms, his cock kicking in my fist. I look down to see the water between growing milky with his release. He slumps against me, his skin sticking to mine. He mouths at my neck, his small teeth scraping at my throat.

"I love you Jaskier." I move to lift us out of the water and his hands clamp down on my shoulders. He tilts his head back to look at me and his eyes sparkle with arousal.

"I want tonight to be the night Geralt." It takes me a moment to understand his meaning. I gape at him and he smirks. He spreads his legs wider, straddling my thighs.

"Are you sure Jaskier? I'm happy to wait until your ready." Jaskier's leer is replaced by a sweet smile, his grey eyes filled with love. He presses a soft kiss to my lips and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't want to wait another minute to be completely yours Geralt. Now take me." His words whoosh out in a breathy demand and I pinch his ass. He giggles and presses down on my cock. I grip his ass and lift his up, my fingers spreading his cheeks and teasing at his taint. He drops his head to my shoulder and whimpers when my finger breaches his tight hole. He's like a vise around my finger and I know once I get inside him I won't last. I work my finger inside him, trying my best to stretch his muscles. He rocks his hips around with my fingers and his cock grinds against mine under the water. I grin and stroke his shaft. He's hard again. He continues to thrust against me and his breaths become labored, his cries becoming needier. I pull my fingers from his ass and align my cock. Thanks to water it should make it easier to sink inside him. I nudge his hole with my tip and he opens his eyes. They are hazy with lust and he licks his lips. I press in and immediately meet resistance. I press harder and gasp when I slide past the first ring of muscles. Jaskier drops his head and groans, his tongue flicking out to lick at my skin.

"Your so beautiful Jaskier. So perfect." I pepper kisses to his shoulder and he trembles in my arms. I slide in another inch and grit my teeth. Jaskier cries out and stiffens. I'm torn between wanting to take it slow and not hurt him or just slide in deep. Jaskier shakes like a leaf in the wind, his face pinched. I brush his lip with my thumb and he blinks blearily at me. I want him to feel nothing but exquisite pleasure. I take a deep breath and grip his hips. I pull him up slightly and pull him down in one smooth thrust, embedding myself deep inside him. Jaskier shrieks and sinks his teeth into my shoulder, blood trickling from the wound. He trembles and shakes and I hold him close. He feels like a silken fist around my cock and my eyes roll back when he squeezes around me.

"I'm alright Geralt. Please move." Jaskier smiles at me, his lips attempting a reassuring twist. I lean down and claim his flushed lips in a searing kiss, my tongue licking into his mouth, trying to ease some of his discomfort. I slowly start to thrust up, my thighs pressing against his ass. He clenches around me and I grunt. I grip his ass and fuck into him slowly, my cock already close to bursting. Jaskier pants against my mouth, his taste on my lips.

"I feel so full Geralt. So good." His eyes close when I grip his cock, stroking him in time with the gentle press of my hips. His breath stutters and he yells as his come splatters on my stomach. The water sloshes around us, some spilling to the floor with our movements. Jaskier is like putty in my hands and I wrap my arm around his waist, picking up speed, my thighs slapping against the perky globes of his ass.

"Your so tight little love, so hot around my cock." I've waited for a long time for this moment and time seems to stand still. My cock kicks inside Jaskier and a flash of light passes over my eyes. I shove inside him one last time, reaching deeper than ever before and shudder. I crush him to my chest and we ride the cloud of ecstasy together.

...

The water has since grown cold and I run my fingers through Jaskier's tangled hair. We lay in our bedding, the candles low, their wax almost completely burned away. Jaskier snores quietly on top of me and his breath puffs against my chest, tickling my skin. My body is sated and my heart is full. I expected sex with Jaskier to be amazing but I didn't realize it would be so mind-blowing. I actually blacked out there for a moment. I rub the wound on his throat where my teeth tore his skin and grin. He will bear my marks for the world to see. I skim the lump on the other side of his throat and frown. He insists it's a bug bite but I'm not so sure. He tries to hide it from me but I know it plagues him. I need to talk to Yennefer and see if she can figure out what it is. Jaskier shifts in my arms and snorts.

"Mlove Geralt. Never hurt." I huff in amusement and stroke his face. Of course he would never hurt me, my silly love. I pull the blanket over us, not wanting him to get cold and press a last kiss to his nose. I close my eyes and let sleep claim me, a huge smile on my lips.


	12. Taken

Jaskier and Ciri have a heart to heart and get a surprise visitor.

It's been two weeks since I seduced Geralt into finally claiming me. I shift on Roach and discreetly rub my bum. He hasn't had any problem taking me since, wearing me out night after night with his addicting touch. My body aches, not yet accustomed to the rigorous lovemaking. Geralt hums quietly in front of me. his hand gripping my knee, and Yennefer and Ciri bicker about who took the last chocolate strudel cake. Ciri's been snippy lately, snapping at the smallest provocation and I suspect she's gotten her womanly time. Geralt likes to pretend Ciri isn't growing up, wanting her to still be the little girl he found in the woods all those years ago so he stays clear of their arguments. Ciri tosses her hands up in exasperation and throws herself from their horse. Yennefer pulls it to a stop and glowers at Ciri.

"You get back here Cirilla. I'm not done talking to you." Geralt sighs softly and rubs his nose, his expression pinched.

"Women." He mutters softly, scrubbing his hands down his face when Ciri screams for Yennefer to leave her alone. He slides off Roach, pulling me down gently beside him, his lips thin with worry. My body aches but in the best of ways. It shows the possession of Geralt and nothing would make me give that up. I yawn and cover my mouth, my limbs sluggish. I've had vivid flashes of nightmares lately and they always wake me up. Ciri grabs her satchel and stomps away, her movements jerky with anger. Yennefer pinches her nose and growls.

"I'll go with her Yen, maybe I can talk to her." Geralt snorts and pulls our bags from Roach's saddle. I scowl at him and he looks away, trying to hide his grin.

"Better you than me. I love that girl but she is wearing on my patience. I don't ever remember being that insufferable." She flounces off to start a fire and I share an amused look with Geralt. Pretty sure she was probably worse than Ciri. I shied my eyes from the sun and look for Ciri. She is clearing the treeline, her silhouette slowly disappearing. I kiss Geralt quickly before dashing after her.

..

The sun has started to set, the day turning to dusk. Ciri sits beside me on a log, stabbing her knife in the dirt. She glares at her boots, her nose crinkled. I play a soft melody, hoping to dispel some of the tension lingering in the air. Ciri raged and complained about how Yennefer treats her like a child, doesn't let her make her own decisions, ect. I let her blow off some steam, hoping it would help lighten her heart. Instead she stopped talking and chose to dig up the dirt as if it will somehow make everything better.

"Is this really only about a cake? It seems awfully silly." Ciri crosses her arms and turns away from me, her shoulders stiff. I bump her with my thigh and she huffs.

"It's not about a cake. It's about Yennefer treating me like a child all the time." My fingers move over the strings, a soft melody like a bubble around us.

"Ah. So you running off in the middle of an argument is something an adult would do." Ciri glares at me over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed. I cock my head, waiting for her to disagree with me but her shoulders sag, the fight leaving her.

"I just want her to see me as a partner, not someone she has to baby. I can do magic, I can fight and I'm strong but she refuses to teach me more advanced magic." She kicks a rock, her boot clinking against the hard stone.

"Yennefer see's you as a daughter Ciri. She just wants to protect you." Ciri pushes off the log, twisting her hair into a knot.

"I can protect myself if she will just show me how! I'm destined for this great path but how am I supposed to do what I need to if she won't train me!" She throws her dagger into a nearby tree, the thunk scaring some birds from their nests. She pants, her chest rising and falling with her irritation. I can't help but smile when she pulls her blade free. She looks at me like I'm crazy and I shrug.

"You just reminded me of Geralt is all. I see a lot of him in you." Her face softens, her eyes losing some of their fire. I pat the spot next to me and she plops down, hugging her knees to her chest. I slide my arm around her shoulders and give her a side hug. She leans her head on my shoulder and I rub her arm.

"Just be patient with Yennefer. Talk to her and tell her how your feeling. I'll even talk to Geralt and we can both talk to Yen. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out." Ciri is quiet beside me, her head slumping. I pinch her arm but instead of squealing and elbowing me, she is motionless.

"Ciri?" I shake her and she falls forward, unconscious. I scramble to grab her before she falls to the ground. I look up and scan the trees, trying to figure out what happened. A dart sticks out of Ciri's neck, the tip smelling rancid. I pull it out and hold my fingers under her nose, my heart slowing when I feel the tickle of her breath. I hold her close and open my mouth to scream for Geralt when I feel a piercing sting in my neck. I reach up and pull the dart free, my body already growing numb. A group of men spill from the trees, their cloaks vibrant against the growing darkness surrounding us. I reach for Ciri and try to pull her away, willing my body to listen to me. I fall to my knees in the dirt, my arms falling uselessly beside me. My head grows heavy and I slump motionless beside Ciri.

"Ah little bard. It's lovely to see you again." A handsome man glowers down at me, his smile cruel. My heart thuds loudly in my ears, the blood in my veins turning to ice.

"I see you remember me. I certainly remember you." It's the knight from the inn, the one who almost raped me. He caresses my cheek, his fingers cold. He strikes fast, his knuckles splitting my lip with the force of his hit. My head snaps to the side and I taste blood. I close my eyes to keep the tears at bay. I'll be damned if I let this bastard see me cry.

"I've come to collect what is owed little bard. I've also hired some skilled mercenaries to kill that damned Witcher." I look at Ciri but she is deathly still in the dirt, her chest rising slowly.

"Take me, let her go." I force my lips to move, my words barely more than a whisper. The knight grins at me and grips my hair.

"I'm taking you both little bard. After all these men will need some company." He leers at Ciri and my stomach sinks. I gather the last of my strength and scream.

"GERALT!" The knight smashes his fist to my temple and everything goes black.

..

Geralt's POV:

My skin tingles and I look up from the rabbit I'm skinning. I scan the treeline, trying to find whatever caused this unease swirling inside me. Yennefer stirs the pot, dumping in raw vegetables and hums quietly to herself. The sun is setting, the animals that come out at night, hooting and screeching. I hand Yennefer the meat and rinse my hands from the canteen.

"I'm going to bring back Jaskier and Ciri. I'll be back soon." Yennefer waves me off and tells me to hurry back with them. I slide my sword over my shoulder and follow their tracks into the woods. I find a small clearing, logs of various sizes spread out. A lone satchel sits by a log and I kneel beside it. I lift the bag and take a deep smell. It reeks of Ciri's spiced potions and my nose itches from the overwhelming scents. Numerous boot prints litter the ground where the satchel was and I look around me, searching for Jaskier and Ciri .

"Jaskier? Ciri?" I cup my hands and yell. A single bird screeching is the only answer I get and my spine tingles. The boot prints lead up to two trails of what looks to be like marks of someone being dragged. I toss away Ciri's satchel and step forward, drawing in fresh air. I detect the faint traces of them but also the scent of unwashed bodies and leather. One smell in particular stands out and my blood runs cold. I grab Ciri's satchel and dash into the woods, searching frantically for my missing companions. I can see the faint traces of their tracks and can still smell them on the wind. I want nothing more than to give chase but I know it would be easier with Yennefer and on horseback. I force myself to turn away, and take off running back to camp. I have to find them and soon.


	13. Captive

Just a little chapter to hold you over :)

Jaskier wakes up to an unfamiliar area with Ciri. Can he protect her till Geralt finds them?

I'm roused from my drugged sleep when a sharp boot lands painfully into my side. I roll over and gasp, my ribs aching. Ciri sits beside me, her hands bound and her eyes wide with fear. She tries to yell at the knight, her words muffled thanks to the gag in her mouth. She tries to reach for me, but falls backward when the rope around her wrists is pulled by the thug next to the fire. She glares at him and yanks on the rope. I roll closer to her and shake my head. She sags against me and closes her eyes as if trying to will away the horrible situation we find ourselves in. The knight pulls the wad of cloth out of my mouth and I spit the saliva that's been gathering, in his face. He stares at me, his eyes blank, and I miss the snap of his wrist. He backhands me and my head flicks to the side, his ring slicing through my skin as blood starts to trickle down my cheek. Ciri screams and lunges at him before toppling torso first in the dirt. The knight grabs the front of my tunic and buries his face in my hair. My stomach churns when I hear him sniffing me.

"You really should make better choices little bard. I don't want to hurt you. I just want what is owed." He rubs the back of his fingers over my undamaged cheek and I have to force myself not to flinch. The thug holding Ciri's leash pulls her closer, dragging her through the dirt.

"It's time to play little monster." He grins, his teeth cracked and yellowed. Ciri struggles, yanking on the rope, digging her boots in the soft soil. The thug yanks her forward and she falls to her knees. He sneers and grabs the front of her blouse. The knight leans close to me and kisses my neck.

"Please, please don't let him hurt her. I'll do whatever you want, I swear it." The knight pauses and leans up, his eyes narrowed as he considers my proposition. I would swear anything to this man as long as Ciri isn't raped. His fists my tunic and pulls me closer, shadows dancing across his face from the fire.

"Anything I want." He stokes my jaw, his fingers cold. The thug pulls on Ciri's blouse, tearing the ties. She thrashes against him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, yes please! I'll be your little toy forever if you wish it. Just please stop him." The knight's eyes gleam with lust and he drops me. He shoves the thug aside and grabs Ciri's hair and tosses her over to me. She scrambles to her knees and scoots behind me, her fingers gripping the back of my tunic.

"The girl is not to be touched for now. If you need your taste of cunt, go to the village." The knight tosses some coins to the thug and he looks over at the other ugly men. Two of them grin and follow the leader, leaving only a single hired sword behind. He barely looks at them, instead his attention focused on us, his face passive. Ciri trembles against my back, her tears seeping into my shoulder. I want to hold her and tell her everything will be alright but I'm starting to doubt our chances. I don't recognize where we are and who knows how long we've been unconscious. The knight pulls me up and Ciri clings to my back. He shakes her off and she yelps as she hits the ground, unable to break her fall.

"You owe me twice now little bard and I intend to collect. Watch the girl." He shoves me forward and I look over my shoulder at Ciri, fear like a weight crushing the air from my lungs. She reaches for me but is pulled back by her rope. I shake my head and turn away, hardening my resolve. I'm not strong with weapons like Geralt or cunning like Yennefer but I can do this much to protect Ciri. The knight gropes my ass and I close my eyes as he pushes me deeper into the forest. Tears leave a trail of despair down my face as I open my eyes and look up at the stars. Please Geralt, find us.

...

Geralt's POV:

My chest seizes and I slump against Roach, attempting to catch my breath. Utter devastation grips my lungs and I touch my face, my fingers coming away wet. Yennefer stops her horse and looks back at me, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" She pulls her horse back to me but I wave her off.

"I'm fine. We need to find them." Yennefer nods and lifts her hand, her palm glowing pale pink. She murmurs quietly to herself, her hand glowing brighter as she casts her spell. Another spasm tears through my chest and I grip Roach's reins. Somethings wrong, I can feel it down to my bones. I want to rage and demand that Yennefer find them faster but I know I must be patient. I want to sniff them out but an hour into tracking them their scent vanished from the air. I imagine that disgraced knight knew that I would track them that way. I don't believe in much but I say a silent prayer to whatever god is out there, to protect Jaskier and Ciri.


	14. Fight

Geralt hasn't found them yet and Jaskier is in trouble. Will he make it?

Has attempted rape and forced seduction, if this bothers anyone please feel free to skip this chapter.

Much love,  
MaidenP

The knight leads me further into the woods, his hand gripping my arm hard enough that I'm sure to have bruises tomorrow. I stumble over a root and fall to my knees. He yanks on my arm and I scream, the bone twisting painfully in his hand. He hauls me to my feet and shoves me forward, my knees aching from the rough ground. He directs me to a secluded corner of the forest and pushes me to my knees, his hands pulling at his armor. I tilt my head and look around, searching for something, anything, to use against him. My hands are still bound behind me and I wiggle my wrists. The rope cuts into my flesh and I groan quietly. I bow my head submissively and peek up at the knight, fluttering my lashes at him.

"Can you cut my ties? It would be more enjoyable for both of us." The knight scoffs, his hands stilling.

"So you can try to run away? I don't think so." His chest plate falls to the ground with a sturdy thunk and I wiggle my fingers as I think. I put on my most innocent face, pouting my lips in a seductive manner and scoot closer to him.

"I won't run away, you still have my friend. Please? I may as well enjoy myself." He pauses, his eyes narrowed as he searches my face for any hint of a lie. I lick my lips and nibble my bottom lip. He strokes my jaw, his fingers cold against my skin and nods.

"Fine. If you try anything I'll let my men have her, until there is nothing left." My heart stops and I choke on my saliva. I nod mutely and he grins, his eyes shinning with glee. He cuts my ties and I rub my wrists, the skin raw from the rope. He shucks off his shirt, his smooth chest on display. I can't help but notice the differences in similarities. Geralt is battle hardened and delicious. The man before me is lean and soft, his skin unmarred. He's not ugly per say but I still find him disgusting. He pulls at my vest, his hands tearing my ties in his haste. I shiver slightly, my skin pebbling. He rubs his hands over my chest, his fingers cold. Bile rises in my throat and I have to force it down, plastering a flirty smile on my face. I grip his hips and push him down, straddling his legs.

"I know when to behave. I have to do what's best for myself." I kiss his jaw, his chin scratchy. He grins and palms my ass, his grip rough.

"You're a good little bard, aren't you?" He murmurs quietly, his hands tugging at my pants. I hum and shove my hand in his pants, grasping his cock in my fist. I have to force myself to stroke him, my stomach churning with shame. He groans and thrusts his hips up, his eyes fluttering closed. I continue to stroke him, his skin sticky with seed. I lean further up on him, pressing kisses to his throat. His head's tilted back, his eyes closed as he fucks my fist. I slide my free hand across the ground, blindly searching for anything to use. My fingers brush a thick rock and I grip it tightly, my fingers aching from the force. He thrusts against me, his cock pulsing in my hand. I lift the rock and he opens his eyes just as I hit him upside the head. He yelps and grabs at his face, blood spurting from between his fingers. I roll off to the side and push myself up, sprinting towards the tree line. A hulking shadow looms over me and I'm thrown to the ground, landing harshly on my side. I try to catch my breath as I'm tossed onto my stomach, my arm pinned behind me.

"You bitch! You just killed your little friend." The knight hisses and leans over me, his hand twisting my arm tighter. My shoulder screams in agony and I push against him.

"Let me go!" He pushes me into the ground, his body heavy atop me. I try to push my free arm under me but he's to heavy. He grips my hair and pulls my head back. his forehead is caked with blood, his skin torn open from the jagged edges of the rock. He pushes harder on my arm and I cry out in pain.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" He huffs, his eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Your going to hurt a lot worse when I'm through with you little bard." He pushes on my arm and I hear a sickening pop. Agonizing, searing pain spreads through my arm and I scream, tears streaming down my face. He releases my arm and it falls uselessly beside me, a raging fire burning under my skin.

"You just couldn't behave." He grumbles, his hands jerking at my pants. Fear spikes through me when I feel him tear my waistband. Geralt isn't here to save me this time. I push up with my uninjured arm and manage to shove him back, his distraction working to my favor. He snarls and grabs my neck, forcing me back down into the dirt. He screams and jerks away from me. I roll over and see a blade sticking out of his shoulder and a livid girl behind him. Ciri's hand glows and she blasts him back, her magic sending him sprawling through the dirt. She rushes over to me, dropping to her knees beside me. She cups my face, her palm cool against my ravaged skin. I can feel blood running down my face, probably from where he shoved my face in the ground. My body aches and my arm hurts like nothing I've ever felt.

"How did you get free?" Ciri helps me to stand, my legs wobbly.

"That guard let me go, said he couldn't condone the abuse of girls." She wraps her arms around me, her slender frame shuddering. I hug her back with my good arm and press a kiss to her hair. The knight groans, his hands gripping his head. Ciri turns to face him, her eyes burning with hatred. I grab the leftover rope from my bindings and hand them to Ciri.

"Tie him up, we have to get out of here." I stand watch, Ciri's blade poised as she makes quick work of tying him up. He moans, his shoulder flowing blood. He blinks blearily up at me, his eyes unfocused. Ciri lands a swift kick to his groin and he grunts, his eyes closing in pain. She dusts her hands off and loops my good arm around her shoulders. I lean against her, thankful for the support. She leads us through the forest, searching for somewhere safe to rest.

...

Geralt's POV:

My fist crushes the nose of the man in front of me and he falls to the ground with a pitiful whimper, clutching his face. Yennefer has immobilized the other goons, her fingers glowing with magic. I grab his filthy tunic and haul him upright. He whines and covers his head.

"Where are they? Tell me and I might let you live." I shove him against the wall, my fingers closing around his throat. He scratches at my hand, his fingers digging into my skin. He wheezes, trying desperately to gather air. I bang his head on the wall and snarl.

"Tell me!" The man begins to cry and holds up his hands.

"To the north of here, a small clearing in the woods. He has them there." He weeps, begging pathetically for his life. I look at Yennefer and she nods, her eyes burning. I tighten my grip on his throat and crush his skull against the brick, his eyes rolling into his head and blood pouring from his nose. He slumps to the ground, his body lifeless. Yennefer whispers a spell, her hands glowing, the men burning brightly, their screams filling the air, before turning to ash. She bends down and burns the other body, her magic perfuming the air around us. She slides her gloves back on and brushes the dirt from her skirt.

"To the north. When we get close enough I should be able to sense Ciri." We mount our horses, pushing them into the darkness. I pray we aren't to late.


	15. Rescued

Geralt and Yennefer find Ciri and Jaskier but somethings take time to heal.

If you like the story please leave a review :)

Ciri flicks her fingers, lighting the small pile of sticks and I lean against the wall of our cave, thankful for the warmth. I cradle my arm, my shoulder throbbing in tune with my heartbeat. I rest my head against the cool rock and close my eyes, wincing slightly when the wounds on my face pull. Ciri kneels beside me, a thin stick in her hand. I groan and take it, pressing it between my teeth.

"This is going to hurt, bite down on the stick." She lifts my arm, pulling forward and setting the limb straight. I can feel a faint pressure, the sensation oddly soothing. Perhaps this isn't going to be as bad as I thought. Ciri shoves my arm back and I scream, my teeth sinking into the dry bark. Sensations comes flooding back and I wiggle my fingers, relieved to have moveable appendages again. Unfortunately everything hurts worse, my shoulder pulsating as if enraged and my skin is tight and swollen. Ciri holds up my ruined tunic, using her teeth to rip a long stripe from the material. She ties it around my arm, looping the material around my neck to create a makeshift sling. She pulls it tight, pressing my injured arm to my chest and I hiss, clenching my teeth to keep from yelling.

"I'm sorry Jaskier, I wish I had something for the pain." She eyes my various wounds, her face pinched. I pat her hand, hoping to offer some sort of comfort and she wipes at her face, sniffling softly.

"It's alright Ciri. Thank you for fixing my shoulder." I hold out my good arm and she slides beside me, nestling into the crock of my shoulder. I hold her tight, her arms wrapped around my waist. We watch the flames flicker and dance, casting their shadows across the cave. I close my eyes and lean my head back, the adrenaline from earlier wearing off.

"You saved me." Ciri stares into the flames, her voice a mere whisper.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who saved me." Ciri leans her cheek on my shoulder, her face pained. I stroke her hair, my fingers gently working through the tangles.

"They were going to..going to-" She cuts off, unable to say the words. She shivers, despite the warmth radiating from the fire. I hold her tighter, hoping to somehow ease her pain.

"It's alright Ciri. They can't hurt you anymore." She cries quietly, her tears dripping down my neck. I hold her through the night, watching as the darkness gives way to light, my heart heavy with my shame and disgust.

...

Geralt's POV:

I touch the coals but they're cold, the embers long extinguished. Yennefer's lips move in a silent spell, her hands spread wide as she searches. The hoof prints lead back towards town but a pair of prints lead deeper into the woods, a line kicked up in the dirt leading the way. Yennefer gasps, her body lunging forward as if pulled by an invisible string. I follow her into the thick vegetation, slashing our way through the tangled vines and various twigs that scrap our clothes and hair. I lean back, breathing deep of the chilly night air and gasp.

"They're this way." Yennefer follows close behind, her hands poised to defend. I follow the scent trail to the opening of a tiny cave, faint traces of smoke flowing out through the top. Yennefer closes her eyes and hums softly.

"They're inside." She pushes past me and runs into the cave, her face tight with worry. Two small figures hunch together, their heads bent low as they sleep. Yennefer drops to her knees and gently touches Ciri's cheek. Ciri startles and throws her hands up, her palms glowing a faint green. Yennefer grips her hands and wraps her arm around her.

"We found you." Yennefer sniffles, tears streaming down her pale face. Ciri throws her arms around Yennefer and sobs, her thin shoulders shaking with the force of grief. Jaskier stirs and sits up, wincing slightly. I fall to my knees and pull him close. He pulls away from me, his lips pressed tight together. Ciri pushes away from Yennefer and shoves me aside.

"He's injured. Don't just manhandle him Geralt." I finally notice the sling on his arm, his face pinched. I sit back on my feet and take him in. He's shirtless, his vest in tatters by their feet. Bruises spread along his torso and side, his skin torn and irritated. His lip is swollen and a bruise is starting to form on his cheekbone. I cup his uninjured cheek and he sighs softly, leaning into my touch.

"What happened?" Jaskier swallows, his eyes wide as panic flashes across his face. Ciri scowls at me and scoots closer, wrapping her arms around Jaskier. Yennefer sits silently beside me, her hands balled into fists.

"Let's get you out of here. Yen can look at your injuries." Ciri is a beacon of strength, her shoulders squared as she helps Jaskier stand. His legs shake and his face is pale. I shoo Ciri away and bend down, gently lifting him into my arms. His cheek presses against my throat, the soft puff of his breath comforting. I hold him close, mindful of his arm. Yennefer holds Ciri close, her eyes shinning with tears.

"Thank the gods your alright. I love you Jaskier." He grimaces, his eyes sad. He presses a small kiss to my collarbone, his lips soft against my skin.

"I love you Geralt." His voice is a mere whisper. Jaskier sniffles softly, his shoulders trembling. I hold him closer and try to soothe the ravaged heart of the delicate man in my arms.

...

I stroke the fire, my mind filled with thoughts of Jaskier. Ciri plunks down beside me, her face unusually serious. Yennefer's been in the tent with Jaskier for over an hour. I wanted to be in there with him but he asked me to wait outside while Yennefer healed him. I can't say his dismissal didn't sting but I don't want to cause him any undue stress. I nudge Ciri with my shoulder and she tilts her head back, her face pinched with worry.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She shrugs, her hands twisting the ties on her belt. Jaskier cries out, his voice tinged with pain. My body lurches, willing me to go to him but I force myself to stay sitting. I need to respect his privacy even if it twists me up inside. He cries out once more, his pain cutting through me like a blade. I shove to my feet and grab my sword. Ciri looks up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Where are you going?" She whispers, looking over her shoulder towards the tent.

"I need some air." I stalk away from the camp, resisting the urge to force my way inside, Jaskier's wishes be damned. He needs me but he won't let me help him, he won't even hardly look at me. Ciri grabs my arm, her eyes pleading with me to stay.

"Please be patient Geralt, he needs you. He's just been through a lot." Her lip wobbles, fresh tears filling her eyes.

"I can't help him if no one will tell me what happened." Ciri shakes her head, dropping her hand. I pinch the bridge of nose and stalk away from the camp, needing some space to clear my head.


	16. Authors note

Please read :)

Chapter Text

Hi everyone! I haven't disappeared, I'm just swamped with life right now but I plan to be back soon with more Jaskier and Geralt! Thanks for hanging in there with me.

Much love, MaidenP


	17. Resolved Feelings

Jaskier tells Geralt what happened. Can he move past the feelings of guilt?

Hi everyone! Just a short chapter for today, I'll be back with more!

If you like the story please leave a review :)

Geralt sleeps beside me, his soft snores filling the camp. Ciri sleeps in the protective circle of Yennefer's arms, her face relaxed for the first time in days. I shift out from underneath Geralt's arm, my attempts at sleep proving once again to be unproductive. Roach snorts as I pass him, his tail lashing out as if to tell me to stop, to stay at camp. I can start to feel the panic creeping in, stealing the air from my lungs and I start to run, leaving the camp and the man I love more than anything else, behind me. I run blindly through the forest, stumbling over various roots and branches, trying to run away from the almost inescapable fear that plagues my dreams. I slump against a tree, my lungs burning from exertion. Damn that knight and all of his cronies. Damn them straight to the fiery pits of hell for what they did to us. I can still see the fear in Ciri's eyes late at night when a noise sounds from the forest. Those bastards took so much from us.

"Damn it!" I smash my fist against the bark, wincing when my knuckles split and begin to bleed. I drop to my knees, tears coursing down my face. I want to open up to Geralt, I want to show him my pain, my shame, for him to hold me until the ache in my heart goes away. I hug my knees to my chest and cry, letting all the feelings spill out. Thick arms wrap around my chest from behind and I flail forward, fear like a fist gripping my lungs.

"Shh Jaskier, it's alright love. It's me." Geralt's voice settles over me like a warm cocoon and I sag back against him, resting my head on his chest. He strokes my hair, his fingers gentle against my scalp. I grip his vest, clinging to his body like a newborn babe, sobs wracking my body. Geralt holds me close, a silent pillar of strength. He doesn't say anything for the longest time, just lets me weep against his chest, my face a mess of tears and snot.

"I'm sorry Geralt. I'm so sorry." He pulls me away from his chest, his eyes confused.

"Why are you apologizing love?" He brushes a stray lock of hair from my eyes, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Because I was going to do it! I was going to do it." My words die off in a whisper and Geralt frowns, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Do what Jaskier? What happened?" His eyes plead with me to tell him what happened that night and I let the wall crumble, all the horrible memories, all the pain, comes flooding in.

"They were going to hurt her Geralt! They were going to hurt her so bad." I hiccup, my words becoming slurred. Geralt shushes me, his hand warm against my back.

"I had to help her. It was my fault she was even taken. All because of me that this all happened." I watch the flicker of emotions cross Geralt's face. Confusion, realization, disgust and finally fury.

"What happened Jaskier?" His voice is deadly quiet. I sit back on my feet, looking up at his handsome face.

"I swore to give myself to him, so he would spare Ciri." I shudder, remembering the weight of him pressed against me, the feel of his cock in my hand. Geralt grips my shoulders, his face pained, as if trying to restrain himself.

"Jaskier, did he?" Geralt swallows, unable to say the words. I quickly shake my head, his shoulders slumping with relief.

"I touched him Geralt, I let him put his hands on my body." Bile rises in my throat and I look away, unwilling to see the disgust I'm sure is to follow.

"Jaskier, look at me." I shake my head, tears prickling at my eyes. Geralt grips my jaw, his hands gentle but firm. I turn to face him, my eyes downcast. He sighs and strokes his thumb over my skin.

"No matter what happened Jaskier, I will never fault you for saving Ciri. I will never fault you for surviving." His words wash over me and I look up, meeting his golden eyes. They shimmer with a ferocity I've never seen. I throw my arms around him, the shame and disgust, all of it fading away, replaced by the warmth and safety of his embrace.

"I love you Jaskier, the good, the bad and everything in between. Never doubt what we share." Geralt holds me close, lips pressing against my forehead. We stay like that until the sun rises over the treetops, bathing us in a new light.

"


End file.
